How Satan Found Innocence
by Weasley-Potter08
Summary: Santana has a job; Finn needs one. What will Finn give her other than knowledge of the law? Will Santana accept it or will she stomp on it like she would have in high school? What about when Rachel Berry comes back? Future Finntana! A lot of Quick!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Really?

Santana P.O.V.

I was interviewing people for a job today; it was boring. I talked to them, and none of the candidates were good so far; there was only one more left to interview. The door opened and in walked, wait what, Finn Hudson! Finn Flipping Hudson! He walked over to my desk, put out his hand, and said, "Finn Hud- wait, Santana Lopez! Oh my gosh, how long has it been?"

"Too long, Finnocence, too long." I answered, "Since high school, I think."

"Wow, if I get this job, you'll be my, um, boss?" Finn laughed.

"Yes, I will, and you better interview well, because no one else did." I drawled.

Surprisingly, the interview went really, really well; he dumped Rachel when she ran off to New York, and he actually made it through law school at Ohio State University. He will now be employed at my law firm, Lopez and Co. Yes, I'm a very successful lawyer graduated from UCLA. Now I live in a spacious, high- rise apartment/ penthouse in Boston. I had to get out of Lima. Finn surprised me with his interview, and he then proceeded to ask me to lunch. I accepted his offer, and got my jacket to leave.

He brought me to this little café called, The Rooster Café and Grill. It was a nice, little place with good food. I got a chicken salad with Greek dressing, and Finn got a Portobello burger. "So Finn, how did you end up in Boston?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere that I had never been; so I went to Boston to find a job." He answered, "How'd you end up here?"

"I followed a boy here, Ricky." I responded.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Finn's face fell.

"No, no, I broke up with him seven months ago. He was a big jerk, but I just stayed here because I had a firm and everything." I answered, smiling at Finn. I thought it was cute how he got upset that I had a boyfriend.

"Oh, okay," Finn smiled, "do you live nearby, I could drop you off?"

"I live about ten blocks from here, I can walk." I said.

"No, I insist, I can drop you off." Finn told me.

"If you say so. Let's go." I grabbed his arm after he had paid, to my arguing that he didn't have to pay, and he brought me to his car. His car was pretty nice, but not as nice as my Cadillac.

"Hey Finn, by the way, you start tomorrow." I said.

"What?"

"You start work at my firm tomorrow morning." I told him. He thanked me and drove to my home.

"I'll walk you up to your apartment; I don't want you to get kidnapped." He said when he was about to drop me off.

"If you want to." I said.

"Cool!" Finn answered.

He walked me up to my apartment and he said, "I will only come into work tomorrow if you will accompany me to get coffee tomorrow morning; I live at the building across the street, I can pick you up."

"Fine, as long as you come in to work!" I laughed, knowing what he was trying to do.

In the morning I walked down to the lobby to wait for Finn. When I saw his BMW I walked out to him. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey!" Finn responded. "I was thinking we could just go to the Starbuck's near our work building. But only if it's okay with you."

"That's fine. I'm buying, by the way." I told him.

"No way, the man always pays! I will never, ever let you pay!" Finn laughed.

We got to Starbuck's and started enjoying our coffee, Finn paid. When we were finished, after some small talk and jokes, Finn said, "Well, I have to bring you to dinner tonight, too."

"Finn, you have to stop trying to pay for everything I do!" I laughed.

"Well, I am bringing you to dinner." He said matter- of- factly.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, thank you to all of you that put me on their favorite or alert list or reviewed! i love reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Beautiful

Finn P.O.V.

I went to pick up Santana that night, and I was nervous. She had changed, and I thought I was in love with her now. I had texted her and told her to dress nicely for tonight; so I was in a grey suit with a black, button- up shirt, a dark purple tie, and I had shiny, black shoes on. I was right outside her building when I got a text from Puck, **Puck: Hey, dude, Quinn's pregnant! (:**

I texted back, **"Dude, thts awsum! Congrats on bein a Daddy!"** Yes, Puck and Quinn had gotten married; they rediscovered each other in senior year and fell in love. I knew they had been trying for a baby, and I was happy that my best friend was so happy. We got over the whole, the baby's mine, thing.

Then, Santana ran out, she was in a tight, low- cut, to mid- thigh, black dress with red stilettos. She looked hot. "Hey, Finn! Quinn's pregnant!" she smiled, she was beautiful when she smiled.

"Yeah, I know, Puck just texted me, that's exciting!" I answered.

"I know, right, that's great! Anyway, where're we going?" Santana asked.

"Fachelli's Seafood, it's really good, and I remembered that you liked seafood; so, yeah." I told her.

As we rode toward the restaurant, I snuck my hand on top of hers; her hand was resting on the console in the middle. She didn't even pull away! I was very, extremely happy. She actually held on to my hand, too. I then broke the comfortable silence, "Hey, Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, well, I'm not really good at this; but, um- I wanted to tell you that I really care about you. I kind of want to be more than friends…" I told her.

"Well, Finnocence, I like you, too. I would like a relationship with you. I know it doesn't seem like me, and it's still hard to say love, but that sounds good." She said, and she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek; she grabbed my hand tighter.

"Good! Well, girlfriend, we're now at the restaurant." I responded.

We walked in, I got a reservation, and we sat down. We engaged in small talk, and we talked about lots of things; we talked about what we thought Puck would want to name his baby. I thought he would name a girl Caroline for the song "Sweet Caroline" and a boy something like Puck Jr., not even Noah. Santana thought he would name a girl Caroline, too, and a boy Mario after his favorite video game, Super Mario Brother's. We laughed a lot and talked. Santana ordered cod with a butter sauce, and I ordered coconut shrimp with cocktail sauce. After dinner, I paid and we went to the car. "Hey Finn," Santana said when we pulled up to her building, "do you wanna come in for a while? I have some beer and vodka and stuff to drink.

"Sure, I'll come in for a couple beers." I answered; I really didn't want this night to end yet anyway.

We got in the elevator and stepped into her apartment; it was a really nice apartment, too, though. We went into her spacious kitchen and she got me a beer and poured herself a glass of wine. We went into her family room to talk for a while. When my beer ran out she went into the kitchen to get me another. I followed behind her and I when she turned around, I placed one hand on the small of her back and one on the counter; she was startled and placed the beer on the counter. I leaned down towards her and crushed our lips together. She relaxed into the kiss, and she kissed deeper. It was very passionate, and she put a leg around my waist. I grabbed her thigh to bring her closer, and I carried her into the family room; we kissed for awhile and it got deeper and more passionate. When we pulled apart, she breathed, "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, it was. That was great!" I said, out of breath. Then we started to kiss again.

**Hope you liked it! Review plz!**

**-W-P08**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry if it has seemed like forever since i updated; i've been very busy!**

**i thank those who favorited or put me on their alerts. thanks to reviewers, again.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3: Love: Awesome and Cute

Santana P.O.V.

Finn and I had been dating for months now; we were totally together and committed to each other. He had told me that he loved me already, but I was still kind of afraid to tell him that back. One day we were kissing in my office when I got a call, I answered it. "Hey, it's Puck, Quinn is going into labor and most of the Glee Club members are coming. So, I was wondering if you and Finn could fly out here. Quinn wants everyone here."

"Sure, um, we will get on a flight ASAP. We wouldn't miss it. See you soon! Tell Quinn I said congrats, and I guess congrats to you, too, Puck." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Finn asked, placing another kiss on my lips.

"Puck, Quinn's going into labor, and we are going to the airport, Finnocence." I said, getting up.

We went to our building, Finn bought an apartment in my building to be closer to me, and we packed a couple of pairs of clothes. We then raced to the airport via taxi, and we looked for a flight to Cincinnati. Quinn and Puck now live in Cincinnati; Puck enlisted in the Army for ROTC, and he now works as a civil engineer. Quinn works as a lawyer, like me. The flight was not very long, and we drove to the hospital in a rental as soon as we landed.

As we ran into the waiting room I saw a lot of glee people, there were Brittany and Artie holding hands, they had gotten married two years ago. I saw Mercedes and Sam sitting together and holding their one year old son, Mac, on Sam's lap. They had gotten married three years ago. Mike and Tina were sitting in the corner with their three year old, Brent, and their two month old, Gracie. They had been married for five years. Lauren sat with her new boyfriend, Perry, on one side of the room. Blaine and Kurt sat in the middle with their adopted two year old twins, Micah and McKenzie. They were married three years ago. Mr. Shue also sat there with Ms. Pillsbury; I guess Mrs. Shue now, and their ten year old, Zack, their eight year old Charlotte, and their four year old, Jocelyn. Finn and I walked in and sat between Mercedes and Sam and Brittany and Artie. I talked quietly to Brittany, while Finn laughed with Sam and played with little Mac. Mac was a little cutie with his black, curly hair, caramel skin, blue eyes, and, of course, his big, pouty lips. Suddenly, Puck burst in, dressed in blue scrubs, and yelled, "We have a baby girl, her name is Katherine Caroline Puckerman; we're gonna call her Katie!" Puck could not smack the huge smile off his face.

"Congrats!" Finn said, going up to hug his friend. We all slowly walked up to him and hugged and congratulated the new Daddy.

"Some of you can come in to see her after my mom, Quinn's mom, my sister, and Quinn's sister and husband see her. We have decided that Quinn's sister, Shannon, will be the godmother and, you, Mr. Shue, will be the godfather." Puck told us.

Mr. Shue could not knock that big smile off his face now; he went up and hugged Puck again. I hugged Mr. Shue in congratulation. He smiled at me. Everyone went up and hugged Mr. Shuester, and I went back to Finn, kissed him and relaxed into his I noticed someone else come through the lobby door; it was… Rachel Berry! I was seeing red right to the dwarf. She said, "What did I miss?"

She thought she was so glamorous, "Kurt called and told me." Rachel said.

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out! We were just talking; by the way, Rachel, you missed the birth of Katherine Caroline Puckerman." Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Rachel, "Godparents: Shannon Fabray Parks and Mr. Shuester."

I scoffed when Rachel came running toward Finn; but what came next I did not laugh at, at all. She got on her tiptoes, and she kissed Finn! She kissed my boyfriend! Mine! The worst part was is that Finn relaxed into the kiss! The Finnocence that was supposed to belong to me! The Finn that I loved! My Finn! Finn pulled away, shocked. "Glad your still mine!" Rachel shrieked.

"Actually, I'm Santana's." Finn said.

"If you're mine, why did you kiss back?" I screamed.

"I- I don't," but I ran down the hall past Puck before I could hear him because I was starting to cry. Santana Lopez _will not_ be seen crying by everyone in the Glee Club!

As I was running down the hall, I saw a room with the label Puckerman on it. I walked in to the open door to see Quinn lying in a bed with a little baby girl; the baby had wisps of blonde hair, Judy Fabray's nose, Puck's full lips, and it was too early to tell what color eyes she had yet. Katie was a beautiful baby. "Santana, come and see Katie," but then she stopped because she saw tears running down my face.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Mrs. Puckerman, there are too many people in here; one of them has to leave, now." The doctor told Quinn, it was weird hearing her called Mrs. Puckerman, though. Judy Fabray and Puck's little sister, Sarah, who was not so little anymore and nineteen, left the room because Puck was starting to walk back towards the room.

"I- Finn- Rachel walked in, she kissed Finn; he kissed back…" I stuttered, and Santana Lopez never stutters either.

"Oh Santana, you really loved him, I'm so sorry!" Quinn cried out.

Just then, Puck jogged into the room, quickly followed by Finn. Shannon, Quinn's sister, and Hannah Puckerman, Puck's mom, both left the room. Puck went to Quinn's side, and she handed him the little baby, Katie. He smiled down at his daughter, and gave Quinn a lingering kiss on the lips. Quinn smiled at him, and the couple fussed over the baby. Quinn put her arm over Puck's shoulder, grazing his, still there, mohawk. They looked so happy; I wanted that someday, with Finn I wished. "Santana-" Finn started.

"Don't, haven't you done enough; why don't you go somewhere and make out with Berry!" I seethed.

"I love you, Santana!" Finn told me.

"Well, then, you shouldn't have kissed Rachel; you obviously don't love me. By the way, if you wanna fight, let's take it in the hall because the baby is probably tired." I answered. Quinn and Puck nodded, and I led the way to the hall. Mr. Shue and Emma entered the room.

"I love you Santana! I kissed Rachel because it reminded me of high school; I don't love Rachel! I love you, Santana Lopez, and I know you feel something for me!" Finn yelled.

"I do love you, Finn, but you still kissed Rachel!" I practically screamed.

"What I mean to say is that, that kiss didn't mean anything! I didn't feel the same spark I had with you. Remember when I told you that one night didn't mean anything in high school?" he said, I nodded. "Well, it did mean something, but I was too afraid to admit that I had feelings for you! I love you so much, and you just admitted that you love me back."

I couldn't hold back anymore; I had to kiss him. I ran into his arms and wrapped myself around him and kissed his lips passionately. He kissed back with gusto. We stayed like that for a few moments, until we needed some air. "I love you, Finn." I said.

"I love you, Santana." Then he got down on one knee, pulled a velvet box out of his jeans pocket, and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond flanked by little sapphires.

I gasped, "Santana Lopez, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"Of course!" I squealed; Santana Lopez doesn't usually squeal, either.

Finn slid the ring down my finger just as Mercedes, Sam, and Mac went into the hospital room. Mercedes gasped and gave me a smile before pushing Sam, who was holding little Mac, into the room. Then I realized what love really was and what it could create! Love is shared to make an awesome bond between two people and to create cute little babies like Mac and Katie. I loved Finn in this way, and I wanted to show him my love by someday giving him an adorable baby boy or girl. I was going to marry Finn Hudson.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review**

**-W-P08**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the wedding scene! I wasn't gonna put this in here; I was gonna go straight to the epilogue after chapter 3, but I thought you all deserved this! Thanks to all the reviewers! If u want me to do more chapters after this, just give me a review telling me what you want, thanks. And review!**

Chapter 4: With This Ring I Thee Wed

Santana P.O.V.

I paced the floor in the room I was getting ready in; I was nervous. Today I was getting married to the love of my life, Finn Hudson. I loved Finn, so much. I knew he would treat me right. I was also worried about Rachel; I was afraid of what she would do. Finn insisted that we invite her to the wedding, I couldn't object to his pouty face. He said we should invite her because we were inviting the rest of the Glee Club. Quinn came in with our little flower girl, Katie, Quinn and Puck's daughter, in her arms. She was only a little over a year. "Santana, you should get on your veil! We are going down the aisle in twenty minutes!" Quinn yelled.

Quinn was my maid of honor; Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina were my other bridesmaids. They were dressed in deep purple. I was in a strapless, a- line, pure white gown. My shoes were three inch, white stilettos. I couldn't go too much off of Santana fashion. I let Quinn fix my veil on my head; then I went over to the ring- bearer, Mac Evans. He was two, and he looked super cute in his little tux. I bent down to him and I started talking to him and Mercedes, his mother. Five minutes later, Quinn was calling me to check something out. "Oh no, did the flower order come in right? Did everyone fit their bridesmaids' dresses? Did Finn call off the wedding?" I was seriously freaking.

"No, no; the red roses came in, everyone fit their dresses, and Finn loves you, San. So, don't freak out; I just wanted to tell you that everyone is seated and ready when you are." Quinn calmed me.

I said some cuss words in Spanish and yelled at everyone to line up. "Watch it, bridezilla." Mercedes joked.

Everyone was set up; Quinn was with, Kurt, the best man, Brittany was with Puck, Mercedes with Sam, and Tina with Blaine. I stood in the back, clutching my dad's arm. In front of us were Katie and Mac. I looked all the way to the front and I saw Finn. He looked so handsome in his Armani, black suit, purple vest and tie, white shirt, and his shiny dress shoes.

As the bridesmaids went, I got more nervous. My dad's arm must've been numb by then; as the little ones went, I braced myself. This was it; as the wedding march began, I emerged. Finn looked at me in awe. I walked slowly up the aisle, smiling the whole way. When I got up there, Finn whispered, "You look beautiful, San."

"You don't look to bad yourself, Finnocence." I whispered back.

Then the priest welcomed us, "We gather here today to witness the union of these two people, Finn and Santana. They have stayed together through thick and thin; they have won the great race of love." I thought it was a little cheesy, but it was still exciting.

When he got to, "Are there any objections?" I freaked out a little bit, but composed myself.

It was quiet for a moment, and then an impish voice rose from the church doors, "I object!" Rachel Berry ran down the aisle in a sparkly, ostentatious outfit.

Everyone looked at her for a moment, and then the priest went on, "Okay, on with the wedding; where are the rings?"

"Wait, what? Doesn't the whole wedding stop when this happens? Finn should be running out of the church with me right now!" Rachel shouted.

"That's only in the movies, dwarf!" I yelled.

"Rachel, I don't love you, I chose Santana; I'm marrying her, not you." Finn said, a pained look on his face, "I can't believe that you can't just be happy for me, I'm happy with Santana."

"_I _am supposed to be the one marrying you! You said you would never break up with me during high school." Rachel cried.

"That was high school; I didn't realize who I really loved, then. I notice that I love Santana more than I'll ever love you. Santana is the most beautiful, witty, funny, greatest person I've ever met, and I intend on keeping her. If she'll have me; which she might not because you now ruined the best day of my life. This was supposed to be the best day of my life; I've wanted this day for a very, very long time. I've been waiting for this day since I met her again in Boston. Santana is my life now, and you have to face that. I need Santana; I crave her when I'm not around her. She is all I'll ever need; her and my mom, and Burt and Kurt. They are all I need. I want to die with Santana as my wife; I want all of my children to look like her, to act like her, and I especially want to love her! I love Santana Lopez, and I want the world, and you, to know that!" Finn finished his speech by snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

I was touched by his speech, so I said, "I'm gonna keep you, too, Finn Hudson; just don't screw up." I kissed him lightly.

Rachel ran out of the church, speechless, for once in her life. The priest went on, "Finn, your vows?"

Finn recited, "Santana, I love you, and I will always love you. I will always stay with you through sickness, health, good times, and bad. I will stay faithful to you, and you will be my life; so, with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the band onto my finger.

"Santana?" the priest said.

"Finn, I love you, so much, and I need you. I will stay faithful to you, and be close to you through sickness, health, good times, and bad. I want you in my life forevermore; so, with this ring, I thee wed." I finished the vows and slid the little, silver band onto his finger.

"You may kiss the bride, now you remain, husband and wife." The priest told the congregation.

I saw my mother and Finn's mother crying. Brittany and Quinn, and even, Mercedes, were crying, too. I was now Mrs. Santana Hudson! I dipped Finn, and gave him a long kiss. He smiled into the kiss, and I knew this is how it would always be. Finn and me. Me and Finn. Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Santana Hudson.

**I hope you enjoyed that; if you want me to continue please give me some ideas(: if not, I will just post the epilogue. Review, please!**

**-W-P08**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the reception chapter; I'm gonna do a honeymoon chapter after that and then probably a baby! If you have anymore ideas, just review. Two or three things I must say:**

**1. Sorry for not updating in a looooooong time; I feel awful! I was out of town, and I am very sorry.**

**2. I have a plan, but could always use some good, great fan ideas! I love you all, you are all awesome!**

**3. Please review!**

Chapter 5

Finn P.O.V.

As we slid into the limo, I squeezed Santana's hand, "We're married!" I shouted, "How does it feel, Mrs. Hudson?"

"I feel great! I'm so happy right now; I hope Rachel doesn't come to the reception, though." Santana muttered.

"Yeah, that was a little crazy in the church…" My voice faded.

"Yeah, um, if she ever pulls a stunt like that again, she's a dead woman! You're mine!" Santana growled.

"Well, we are at the reception, so let's see." I whispered.

As we walked inside, everyone cheered; we were constantly congratulated and hugged by many people. I clung to Santana for support, and she did most of the talking; I was okay with that. I looked around and didn't see Rachel anywhere, which was good because we were angry at her. I'm pretty sure Santana would rip her eyes out if she came. Anyway, we were having a good meet and greet, when dinner was announced; the bridal party got to get their food first, so I followed Santana to the food table. We had shrimp, chicken, or steak, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, which was my pick, a salad, Santana's pick, and pasta. Santana got the shrimp and I got the steak. We sat down and enjoyed our meal; our first meal as a married couple.

When dinner was over we had meet and greets, _again_! But, right after that, we cut the cake. The cake was five layers of chocolate cake with white buttercream icing, purple accents, and chocolate mousse on the inside, as well. We were cutting our cake just as another cake that must have been the groom's cake, because it was three layers shaped as a football, wheeled out. We were checking out the cake, and Santana asked me if I liked it. I told her how much I liked it, but was sort of distracted because something shot out of the cake. Out of the cake emerged… Rachel Berry! I somehow knew that this part was _not_ planned by Santana. "Hello everyone, I hope it was a nice wedding; Finn, don't you like your little surprise?" Rachel shrilled.

"No, I hate it! I told you to just let me be happy; I was happy before you came!" I yelled.

"Well, I think your lying just because your _wife_ is here. I think she forced you to marry her!" Rachel yelled.

"I saw the proposal happen, it was all Finn; Santana looked so surprised!" Mercedes blurted.

"Thank you, Mercedes!" Santana said, she hadn't said a thing since Rachel had popped out of the cake.

"I- don't- how could you pick her over me, you love me!" Rachel cried.

"We've been through this, I don't love you, now get out of here! Security!" I screamed.

The security went and dragged her out of the reception hall, "Well, I'm sorry about your cake, Finn, I'll buy you the same one for your birthday. Right now, though, let's eat our cake." Santana said, while holding the knife out to me.

We cut it together and stuffed the cake into each others faces. My face was especially messy. We enjoyed wiping it off our faces, but then it was time for the first dance. I took Santana's hand and we started to sway to "Open Arms" by Journey. I whispered in Santana's ear, "I'm very happy, now, Mrs. Hudson."

"I'm happy, too, especially since your mine for good." She whispered.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I liked the idea, and some of you wanted to see this. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**-W-P08**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day! I thought that you all deserved it, so here it is. I forgot to put a disclaimer, so, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously; or Journey because I used "Open Arms" in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6: Hawaii

Santana P.O.V.

When we got off the airplane, I could almost smell Hawaii. I had gotten Finn to take me to Hawaii! He wasn't too stubborn because, who can resist Santana Lopez on the beautiful beaches of Hawaii in a bikini. Finn certainly can't resist that; he loves me too much. I actually love him, too, so I was looking forward to seeing him shirtless, failing at surfing. I'm a pretty good surfer, so I'm just gonna laugh at him. Anyway, we get a rental car at the airport, and we drive to our beautiful resort. When we go to check in I say, "I have the Honeymoon Suite booked, Hudson?"

"Yes, ma'am, we have that room ready for you." The man at the counter says, "Here are your room keys."

We found our room and plopped our stuff down, "Well, Finnocence, I'm changing into my bikini. We are goin' to the beach, so put on some trunks."

I put on a red bikini and slid on my black flip- flops; Finn had on light green trunks with big, blue Hawaiian flowers. I picked up our beach bag and grabbed Finn's arm, and I ran out of the room and the hotel. We found a spot on the beach and spread out our big beach towel. I slathered sunscreen on Finn's chest and back, and he got my back and stomach. Even though I don't burn, Finn insisted. I was about to sit down to tan when Finn scooped me up and started walking towards the ocean, "Finn, put me down!" I screeched.

"Hudsons love the ocean, get used to it!" Finn laughed.

"I love the ocean; I just don't wanna go in right now!" I squirmed in his strong arms.

"Well, to bad." Finn laughed more; I slapped him kind of hard on the shoulder.

He walked right into waist height in the water, and then dunked me under a passing wave; it was cold water! He laughed and he even _smirked_ at me! Where did he get a smirk all of the sudden? "Finn, why do you love to torture me? It's cold water!" I yelled.

"Cause it's fun!" he answered simply, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Erg, you frustrate me!" I shouted.

"I love you!" Finn smiled.

"I love you, too." I pouted, letting him drop me in the water.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Finn smirked and laughed.

"Well, now my hair's wet, and it is _your_ fault!" I yelled.

"You can't stay mad at your Finny Bear." Finn laughed harder.

"If I ever call you, _Finny Bear_, put me in an insane asylum, please. I would have lost it if I ever call you that!" I shook my head, "Your right though, it's so entirely hard to stay angry at you."

"See! You can't possibly stay too mad at me! You love me too much." He then nudged me into an oncoming wave and underwater, _again_.

When I came back up, I glared at him, then, kissed him, longingly. He said, "Well, maybe I should try my hand at surfing, now!"

"Yeah, _that's_ gonna go well!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I wanna try!" Finn said, getting out of the water. He went over and bought two surfboards from a stand.

"I can teach you, I know how to surf." I told him when he came back.

"Fine, then show me what you've got." Finn handed me a board.

I attached the little thin g to my ankle quickly. I lay down on the board and started paddling towards a wave. When the time came, I stood up and rode the wave easily. Finn looked at me and said, "That looks like a piece of cake! Let me try!"

"Okay, but it's harder than I made it look." I called after him.

He paddled like I did, and he stood up slowly; then when the wave hit him, he went crashing into the water. I laughed while he spit water out his mouth. "Well, Finnocence, looks like I told you so."

After a couple of hours of surfing, he had an idea, a Finn idea is usually deadly, "We should go cliff diving!"

"What?" I yelled.

"For the experience of being in Hawaii!" Finn said.

"I'll do it because I don't back down from a challenge, but you're crazy Finn!" I laughed.

We found this common cliff diving place, and we drove up there. "Welcome to Hawaii, what brings you here?" an islander asked.

"Actually, we are on our honeymoon, and my husband wants to cliff dive!" I told him, laughing.

"Well, you came to the right place." The man said then jumped off the cliff, into the swirling ocean waves below; the other islanders nodded.

Finn stepped up and said, "I don't know if this is such a good idea…"

"I was your idea, so we are doing it!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, fine; um- San, do you wanna go first?" Finn asked quietly.

"Sure, if your too afraid." I laughed.

I walked up to the edge of the fifty foot drop. I shook my head, backed up, and dove into the waves down below. I hit the water and sunk down towards the ocean floor; I pushed off of the sandy bottom and went up to get a breath. I shouted up towards Finn, "See, it's not that hard, your _wife_, a girl, just beat you in bravery!"

He laughed nervously as I swam to a nearby rock; Finn backed up and ran forward. He closed his eyes and jumped off the cliff feet first. He broke the water's surface and came up breathing heavily, "That was crazy; that was quite scary!" he breathed.

"Well, it was your idea!" I shouted.

I climbed up and I dove off a couple more times; Finn only went one more time.

We walked back to our hotel and took showers, and then we went down to have dinner at our hotel's restaurant. We sat down and ordered some drinks. We enjoyed those, and I ordered a seafood, sampler platter and Finn got chicken with some sort of butter sauce. We enjoyed our meals, and then Finn spoke up, "Well, Santana, I know we really didn't talk about it, but, I want to have kids. I don't know if you want to but-"

"Finn, I do want kids, but I don't know if I'd make a very good mother. I don't know if you would want me to be the mother of your children. I want kids with you, but, like, I don't wanna make a bad kid with bad parenting on my part; I can't do that to you." I whispered.

"Santana, that's ridiculous! I love you so much, and you will make the best mother, like, ever! You will produce perfect, flawless children, just like you! I couldn't imagine having kids with anyone else; just, trust me." Finn told me lovingly.

"If you say so; we _will_ have children." I laughed.

If someone had told me four years ago that I would be married to Finn Hudson, and going to have kids with him, I would have doubted their sanity. But, now, i know that this is the right thing.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**-W-P08**


	7. Chapter 65

**Hey, well this is the second part of the honeymoon; i had some honeymoon writer's block, but now i've got my plan rolling. There was a reason for the family talk and you will see what it was for! Well, you will probably find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

Chapter 6.5: Pardise

Finn P.O.V.

Really I couldn't complain about our honeymoon; I wanted to go to her family's house in Maine, but she wanted to go to Hawaii. And, really, who could say no to Santana Lopez, now Hudson, on a beautiful beach in a bikini. Really, if a guy could resist that I would think he was gay! Like seriously, so I obviously caved; Santana was pouting and she wouldn't let me kiss her until I said yes to Hawaii. Anyway, we were having a really good time, and all of a sudden it was the last day of our honeymoon. "Finn, can we get breakfast now?" Santana whined, waking me up.

"Erf." Was all I could get out as I came out of sleep.

"C'mon, or else I won't talk to you at all today!" Santana shouted.

"That would be worth it to get a couple more minutes of sleep." I yawned, sitting up in the bed.

"Well, it is the _last_ day of our honeymoon!" Santana said pleadingly.

"If you want breakfast then we can get breakfast." I said while changing into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Good." Santana nodded.

After breakfast we tried surfing again and we went on a little cruise on a boat. Then I decided to show her something that I liked to do. I wanted to teach her how to fish. So I asked, "San, have you ever been fishing?"

"No, I haven't, why?" Santana said while digging into her lunch.

I picked up my burger and took a bite, and then I explained, "I want to take you fishing today; it's our last day and I want to go."

"Fine." Santana gave in; I gave her my so called puppy dog face so she couldn't say no.

We finished lunch and then went out to buy or rent some fishing gear. We rented a boat and went out into the Pacific. I put a worm on her hook and a worm on mine, too. I cast mine out and told her to do the same. Santana flung her pole back and tried to cast it out; instead, the hook caught on my shoulder. I yelled, "Ouch! What did you do?"

"I did what you told me to do!" Santana shouted.

I brandish to the hook in my shoulder and said, "Pull it out. Pull it so we can fish some more."

"Finn, I'm so sorry; are you sure you want me to pull it, I don't want to hurt you?" Santana cried.

"Pull it or I won't have any more fun today, and I forgive you, it was an accident." I stayed calm.

"Okay, if you say so." Santana said quietly.

I braced myself on the side of the boat and Santana leaned in and grasped the hook. She pulled very fast and yanked it out of my shoulder. My arm was bleeding, so I tore off my shirt and I took out the first aid kit from under the boat seat. Santana dabbed some stuff on the wound and laid a huge band aid on it. Santana leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, "You're such a brave boy, do you want a lollipop for being so brave?" She smirked.

"No sucker for me, but another kiss would be nice." I laughed lightly. Santana gave me a long kiss, but then I noticed that my line was moving.

I reeled in my line and on it was a cloudy goby; I drew it in and put it in a mini freezer. I smiled at Santana and said, "I like getting a good catch."

She smiled and cast her line; into the water this time. We fished for a couple more hours and Santana caught one wire coral goby. I caught about five more fish and we decided to bring them in and sell them to the fish market nearby. I even caught a giant grouper.

After we went to the market we got ready for our romantic, last night dinner. We were going to this seafood restaurant on the ocean. We both really liked seafood, and Santana liked the sound of this place. Though there are many seafood places in Hawaii, this is the one she picked; she thought it sounded great.

Dinner was great and we were just like any other normal couple in paradise; smitten, cute, and ready to start a family soon. This is what I wanted, I wanted Santana and I wanted the promise of a potential family.

**Hope you enjoyed this installment!**

**Please review my story!**

**-W-P08**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry, this is a short one! I'm sorry i havent updated in awhile; i've been working at my new job, i got an internship, and i'm trying to do some extra school classes. I am not yet done with this story tough, and i have started to write some other stories with different pairings, too. I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy and please, please review!**

Chapter 7: Calm Down

Finn P.O.V.

Santana and I had been married for about ten months now, and it was great; we were so in love, and always told each other everything. I walked into the house, we had moved back to Lima along with Puck and Quinn who lived down the street from us, after work and called for Santana. She walked slowly down the stairs and when she emerged, she had a weird look on her face. I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips softly, "How was work for you, babe?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"Fine, how was work for you?" she answered shortly.

"Pretty good, I miss working with you, though." I leaned in and kissed her again, she pulled away much too quickly, something was wrong.

She walked into the kitchen without another word. I followed her in and wondered, "What's wrong, San? Cat got your tongue?"

"I- nothing's wrong, I'm fine." She answered much too cheerily.

She then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut; I heard retching and yelled, "Do you feel okay? Is something wrong? Please tell me, San!"

The sink turned on, and I could hear her spitting and gargling. She sounded sick, "I'm fine, Finn, stop worrying. I just don't feel too great today, that's all."

"There is obviously something wrong; you need to tell me!" I told her, she peeked her head out of the bathroom and studied my face; I hoped that she could read the confusion and worry on my face.

"Fine," she led me into the family room, "I went to the doctor today; she was doing some tests because I've been feeling weird lately. Dr. Swan told me that I was pregnant. Finn, I have a bun in the oven; I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant for three and a half months according to the doctor."

"Santana, that's awesome! I'm so happy." I was shocked, but so, _so_ happy. A smile slowly spread across Santana's face.

"We can find out the gender; you can go with me if you want." She smiled widely.

"Of course! San, we have to celebrate!" I shouted, "Can I tell people yet, or do you not want to, yet?"

"We can tell people." Santana nodded.

I ran into the kitchen and called my mom and Burt; they were very excited. Santana picked up her cell phone and called her parents; they were ecstatic, too. I called Kurt, who was in New York, and he screamed to Blaine, who quickly got on the phone. They talked about how excited Micah and McKenzie would be to have cousins. Kurt insisted on coming into town soon to help Santana decorate the nursery. I laughed, then texted Puck: **Sanz pregnant; tell Quinn, tho I think tht San prob alredy txted her, 2.**

I got a text back quickly: **Finn, dude, congratz! O, and Q's preggers agin; only about a month along, tho! We r soooooo happy; we wanted another baby. Quinns a great mom. I'm super xcited! Our kids can b frends!**

That was pretty cool, and I told an excited Santana right away. We texted everyone else who was in glee, too. We collapsed onto the couch after we got off the phone; I placed a hand lovingly on her stomach and I could tell that she was getting bigger. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice! I was so stupid, "San, I'm so happy; this is what I wanted, I want a family!"

"I know; I want this, too! I'm actually pretty excited. It'll be a new experience for us to share." Santana gushed.

"I love you, San."

"Love you, too, Finnocence."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, it will make my day a zillion times better and my internship won't seem as bad!**

**-W-P08**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, sorry 4 the wait! work has been crazzzzzy! im soooooo sorry!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 8: Nurseries, Appointments and Morning Sickness

Santana P.O.V.

I went over to the fridge to clean it out on a Saturday afternoon, because I hadn't cleaned it in a while, and wrenched open the door. I opened one of the bottom drawers and instantly smelled something horrible and rotting. I gagged and ran to the bathroom; I threw up my lunch into the toilet. Finn rushed down the stairs and into the bathroom, "San, are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine, can you get me a glass of water?" I asked; morning sickness had gotten more common for me lately. Anything that smelled bugged me.

"Sure, sure, right away." Finn went to get the water for me.

I took some sips of water, and Finn went to clean out the fridge while I watched the Housewives of Atlanta yell at each other constantly.

When Finn was done, he came into the room, "Hey, do you wanna get ready for your doctor's appointment now?"

"Okay, I'll get dressed in something nicer." I stalked out of the room.

In no time we were getting out of the car in the parking lot; I took hold of Finn's hand and walked inside. We took the elevator to the fourth floor and went to room 405. I told the lady at the desk, Roz, that we were here, and then I sat down with Finn. I flipped through a parenting magazine until I was too nervous to do so anymore. I leaned closer to Finn and he squeezed my hand lightly. In no time, though, they were calling the name Hudson.

We strode into the room and the nurse asked me some questions; then she left us in there to get ready for the doctor. I put on the little smockish thing that they gave me and laid down on the table. Soon enough Dr. Wendy Swan came in. She shook Finn's and my hand, then told us what she was going to do. She put the little thing with cold gel on it onto my stomach. She moved it around a little and said, "Well, there's the heartbeat; your baby is a healthy little one."

Finn smiled very widely and looked close to tears; Dr. Swan said, "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes." Finn and I said simultaneously.

"Okay, well, you two are now the proud parents of a baby boy! Congratulations." Dr. Swan said cheerfully.

Finn's smile got impossibly bigger and a little tear trailed down his cheek. I smiled and took hold of his hand. Dr. Swan gave us a video of the ultrasound and gave us some printed out pictures as well.

We drove home, and Finn breathed happily, unbelievably, "This is great, you're pregnant with my son!"

"_Our _son." I corrected happily.

"Yeah, _our _son; he's gonna be a great kid, I'll tell you that. He's gonna be a little Latino version of me, but I hope his personality is like your's." Finn gushed.

"I hope he's like you; cute and sweet and stuff. But, we've got to stop calling him just the baby, our son, or him; we have to think of names." I told Finn.

"He's not that close to coming out yet, so I don't think we have to think about _that_ yet." Finn laughed.

"Well, Kurt's going to want to have an idea of what his name is. He's coming in town with Blaine and the twins tomorrow morning. He's staying until our baby is born. Kurt wants to help me design his nursery." I said, brandishing to my stomach.

"Cool, that'll be fun; I'm glad he's coming. They should stay here; in the guest bedroom." Finn nodded contentedly.

We had a nice, five bedroom house in the nice part of Lima, so, we had plenty of room for them to stay with us for a while, "I told him that they could all stay here, but your mom and Burt might want them over there for a couple of days, too."

"Well, we'll see." Finn muttered.

The next morning I sent Finn to the airport to pick up everybody who was coming into town. He arrived with Kurt, Blaine, Micah, and McKenzie in tow. The little four year olds jumped up and down screaming Finn's name over and over again. When they saw me, they screamed my name, too. I hugged them and I ruffled Micah's sandy colored hair and complimented McKenzie on her hair of the same color. I always admired their ice blue eyes as well; they were so darn cute, these kids were beautiful. I hugged Kurt and Blaine and I offered them coffee and I gave the little ones some donuts and apple juice. Finn brought their bags upstairs, into the guestroom. We laughed and told stories about the good times that we had together. Micah was bouncing on Blaine's lap and McKenzie was sitting prim and properly on Kurt's lap; they were laughing and giggling at the funny things that we all said. After we talked for awhile, Kurt shouted, "Well, Santana, let's plan out the nursery for your little baby boy!"

"Sounds good, let me show you the room that we are planning to have the nursery in." I answered enthusiastically. Kurt nodded happily and handed McKenzie over to Finn who tickled her and joked around with Blaine.

I took Kurt by the hand and led him upstairs. I brought him into a plain, little, rectangular room with a little, square entranceway, with two windows that faced out to the street. It had a normal closet, unlike the master suite that had a walk- in for me, and it was painted a cream color; it had reddish brown hardwood floors. "Well, well, well, what to do with this room; I'm thinking very hard on this one." Kurt paced around the floor.

He stopped and he seemed to be looking at the windows, "Do you have a color scheme, Santana?"

"No, I was going to leave it to you to figure out." I shrugged.

"Great! I'm thinking light, soft, baby yellow and a darker, almost forest green, but not quite; it will be a darker green, but _not_ forest. We will get a crib and paint it the same exact yellow of two of the walls. Two green walls, two yellow walls. I'm thinking crib over there, changing table over there, and green rocking chair over there." He explained, pointing at random walls.

"Sounds good, but maybe a medium green because I think a lighter color will go better in a baby's room." I nodded.

"Good thinking, you can always repaint it when he gets older, too, so, yeah, that should work." Kurt agreed.

By the end of the week the room was painted and furnished; the finishing touch was just some stuffed animals, blankets, and little, cutesy animal pictures on the wall. I thought it looked good for a baby.

One night after Kurt, Blaine, and the kids had gone to bed, Finn and I were talking, "Finn, I think the baby should have two middle names, like hyphenated. I want our baby to have a piece of both our families, so I thought his middle name should be Christopher, for your dad, and Miguel, which is my dad's middle name."

"That sounds nice, Christopher- Miguel, I like it." Finn nodded in agreement.

"Good, but we still need a first name; I think that you should help me think of that name." I told him.

"Okay, but I don't know if you would like any of my name ideas…" Finn trailed off.

"C'mon, shoot; what are your ideas?" I asked.

"George."

"No, too old guy like."

"Michael."

"No, too plain."

"Shawn."

"Nah."

"Leo."

"No, cause then we would have to name him something like Leonard or Leonardo or something."

"Quasimodo."

"What the- where did that come from? It's way too hump- backy and weird!"

"Is that a no then?"

"Duh!"

"Okay, well um, Joseph."

"Too average."

"Grant."

"Huh, I actually like that one; it's cute." I pondered.

"Is that a yes then?" Finn wondered.

"Yeah, yeah, I like that." I nodded.

"Grant Christopher- Miguel Hudson, I like the ring of it." Finn laughed.

"Perfect." I nodded, "Just perfect."

**I really hope you enjoyed! ideas are still welcome because after the baby i have nooo idea where im goin with this! help needed!**

**-W-P08**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for the wait, made some edits. This is the birthing chapter! I'm excited! I hope you stay with this story! Please review I love reviews and they make my day!**

Chapter 9: Being A New Dad And All

Finn P.O.V.

It had been a couple of months and now Kurt and his family had started to stay with my mom and Burt. I was woken up in the middle of the night with Santana shaking me roughly and shrieking, "Finn, my water broke!" She shrieked this over and _over _again.

It took me awhile to react, but I did. I hopped up and got the bag that Santana and I had prepared for this occasion. I was just in my boxers so I put on jeans and a t- shirt quickly. I helped Santana out of the bed and passed her the bag; I was trying to get her down the stairs when I just decided to scoop her up instead. I carried her to our car and set her inside. I jumped into the car and started it. As we were driving I called our families and friends and told them what was going on. I also helped Santana to calm down and get breathing correctly. I pulled abruptly into the parking lot at the hospital and helped her out of the car. When I got her into the hospital I told them what was going on; they quickly got her into a wheelchair and up to her room. Dr. Swan came in and I put on some scrubs quickly.

Moments later our parents arrived; they got into the room and started talking excitedly. Santana was having contractions and yelling; she kept saying things in Spanish, and it was too bad that I nearly failed Spanish in high school. She said, in Spanish, "Finn, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto a mi! Yo te voy a matar!" I couldn't understand what she was saying and her parents didn't care to translate for me; so I asked what she was saying and it turned out that she was saying, 'Finn, I can't believe that you did this to me! I am going to kill you!' She said some more things in Spanish that were probably cuss words after that because her parents stayed quiet after that… My mom told me that some of our glee friends were here, including Kurt and his family. So I ran out into the waiting room; all of the Glee Club, including Mr. Schue, was there, except for Rachel; Rachel was apparently too distraught to come.

Puck came up to me and hugged me, so did Mike and Kurt and Blaine. I told them what was happening and they all nodded and told me to stay calm. Quinn had comforted Santana a lot during the pregnancy, so I invited her, Blaine, Puck, Brittany, who now had a baby girl named, Maple, Brittany had picked the name, with Artie, and Kurt into the hallway outside the room to wait till the baby was born. Mike and Tina watched Micah and McKenzie and Artie stayed back with Maple.

The doctor was examining everything when something caught her eye. I noticed, Santana didn't, and I asked her what was wrong. Dr. Swan answered, "The baby is breech; I'll have to turn him."

I had no idea what that meant so I looked to Santana and told her what was going on. She told me that meant that the baby was upside down. Santana also looked scared, so I asked her what they would have to do. Before Santana could answer, Dr. Swan said, "We will have to turn him, and if that doesn't work we will have to do a c section." I knew what that was.

She told me to hold Santana's hand and try to help her through this pain. She had already had an epidural, but this would probably still cause her some pain. So, I took her hand and rubbed little circles with my thumb; I leaned in and kissed her and whispered, "You're gonna be okay, San." The doctor turned the baby and Santana let out a couple of yells and Spanish cuss words, again. But the important thing is that the baby was okay.

At 2: 46 a.m. on November 17, my son, Grant Christopher- Miguel Hudson, was born. He was adorable; he had dark tufts of hair, Santana's Latino complexion, and it was too early to tell what color eyes he had. We named Kurt and Quinn as the godparents of our baby. We picked Quinn instead of Brittany because when Santana and Brittany were little Brittany told Santana that she wanted to be her daughter's godmother and _not_ her son's because back then boys were icky. Brittany reminded Santana of this when she came over and held Grant. We were going to pick Brittany until that moment. Grant was crying quietly as I pulled him out of Santana's arms. I shushed him and whispered a little song to him and he calmed down. I held him close to me and I felt his little heart beating as I held him against me.

We left the hospital the next day with little Grant in tow. We brought him home and he got to spend the night in his own, new room.

That night Santana and I took turns getting him when he cried and feeding him as well. I loved this baby so much already and I knew that Santana felt the same.

One night I got up because I heard singing and noticed that it was Santana singing to Grant to get him to go to sleep. I loved how devoted of a mother she was already and I loved hearing that beautiful singing voice. Then she noticed me right outside the doorway she said, "Creep much, Hudson?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, just wanted to hear you singing, Hudson. Also, I wanted to see the little Hudson." I laughed.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. She laid Grant back down and I walked out of the room with her; I wrapped my arms around her and I pushed her up against the hallway wall lightly. I kissed her passionately and she kissed right back. We kissed for a while and when we pulled apart Santana whispered, "We should do that more often."

"Then why don't we do that." I muttered, and then I pushed my lips back against hers.

**Hope you enjoyed, some crazy Rachel in the next chapter!**

**Please review! They make my day!**

**-W-P08**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like this chapter, won't be able to upload for around a week. I'm going away for my internship, and there isnt internet where im staying, so yeah. Hope you enjoy; there is some crazy Rachel, next chapter will jump forward quite a bit. Im so thankful for all you readers, especially the reviewers. Im glad that you decided to stick to my story! The reveiws are soooooo, sooooo, soooooo awesome, thank you!**

**Please review, reviews make my day!**

Chapter 10: Motherhood

Santana P.O.V.

Finn and I had been having a great time with our now four month old son, Grant. Finn was a great dad, and the baby wasn't hurt or anything so I must have been an okay, if not good, mom. Grant was already smart and a charmer; no one could resist his big, light brown eyes, the same light brown as Finn's, not my dark brown, and little head of black hair. Just looking into his big eyes could make you melt and I knew that would be a problem for spoiling him when he was older. He made lots of little noises and loved when we sang to him; he was a happy baby.

So, one day Finn and I decided that we needed to go grocery shopping. We needed more formula for bottles and diapers; we also needed a lot of other things, too. We drove to the supermarket and waved to Puck and Quinn who were crossing to their car with Katie in the basket of the cart and their two month old son, Noah James Puckerman, in his little car seat that was carried by Puck. Their baby, Noah, was super cute and he had Puck's dark hair and Quinn's hazel eyes. Puck's sister and Quinn's cousin, Joey, were the godparents.

We started walking around the store when I said that we needed some cheese, so I left Finn to look at the cereal selection while I pushed Grant, who was in his car seat that was inside the cart, to the deli. I left Finn with the cereal because he always wants a certain cereal; today he wanted the new flavor of Chocolate Sugary Cookie Blast, now with a new strawberry flavor. Anything sugar filled he liked, a lot. I got the cheese and then headed back to Finn, but before I entered the aisle I heard a shrill, annoying voice, _Rachel Berry_! I thought about going down the aisle. But stopped short and peered down the aisle without being seen, Rachel was saying, "You look like you've gotten stronger," she squeezed his bicep, "have you been working out more?"

"N-no, not really; I don't really have much time for that…" Finn trailed off.

"Well, you just look stronger! Anyway, how's the mini, male Satan- I mean baby?" Rachel giggled.

"Um, well, _Grant_, is doing fantastic, and Santana is doing great too; she's such a great mother." Finn looked mad about the Satan comment.

"Wow, great." But Rachel didn't sound at all happy. Before Finn could say anything else, Rachel locked him in a bone crushing hug and pulled away and attempted to kiss Finn. She got a little bit of lip on lip, but Finn backed away awkwardly.

"Uh, Rachel, I think that it'd be better if we were just friends; I have Santana…" Finn studied his hands.

"Well, I'm never going to give up on you, Finn Hudson, never ever!" Rachel said matter- of- factly.

Then I burst down the aisle pushing the cart towards Rachel Berry; I lurched to a stop an inch away from her, "Hobbit, get _away_ from my man!"

"Oh, hello Satan, we were just talking about you." Rachel sneered.

Listen here, manhands; stay away from us, from our family!" I growled lowly.

Finn grabbed my hand and rubbed little circles into it comfortingly. Rachel opened her mouth, directing this comment towards Finn, "I _cannot _believe that you picked this, this, _skag_ over me!"

"Rachel, Santana is not a skag, how dare you call her that! You don't even know her! I don't even know you anymore! I don't love you _anymore_!" Finn raged.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around, hopefully just you next time, Finn." Rachel huffed, and then stalked off.

We finished our shopping; with me in enraged silence. We checked out and hopped in the car. In the car he tried to engage in conversation, but I just held my hand up and silenced him every time.

As we walked into the house, I spoke, "So, you and Rachel are gonna go and be BFFs now? Hmm? I didn't think you would even wanna be her friend after what she said about me, your wife, and your son." I took Grant out of his seat and went into the family room and put him in his little bouncer; deciding on that over his saucer.

"Santana, I-" Finn tried, but I cut him off.

"When did you stop loving her, yesterday?" Hmm?" I waited for him to answer me, silence, "Answer me, gosh dang it, Finn, answer me!"

"After living in Boston for three months, we were dating for two of those months." Finn answered quietly.

"Why did you break up with her if you still loved her, huh?" I quieted after yelling at him when I told him to answer me.

"I knew it wasn't gonna work with her in New York on Broadway, and me becoming a lawyer. I moved to Boston to escape the pain." Finn admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me; you barely talked about her when we were living in Boston?" I wondered.

"I didn't think she was important, she wasn't to; it was me and you then." Finn gave a slight grin.

I wound up to punch him where it hurts when there was a knock at the door; I noticed a flip of silky blonde hair and I pulled Finn toward the door with me, he looked relieved. His grimace disappeared. I answered it a there stood Quinn and Puck hand in hand, Puck holding Noah and Quinn holding Katie's hand, "What's up?" I asked, gripping tighter to Finn's back; he winced slightly.

"I hope it isn't a bad time, but we wanted to visit after seeing you at the store today." Quinn explained, smiling.

"No, not a bad time at all!" Finn exclaimed, smiling; he then turned his head slightly and smirked down at me. I let go of him and punched him in the back.

"Great!" Puck said, coming into the house. He was closely followed by his two girls, Quinn and Katie.

I let go of Finn and went over to little two-year-old Katie and scooped her up. She giggled and I smiled at her.

We talked for a couple of hours and Noah and Grant laid on the floor on a blanket together, speaking gibberish to us. Katie was cute and told us all about her week. After we waved goodbye to the four of them, I picked up Grant and laid him down for a nap in his room. I saw Finn rummaging around in our closet and then he walked downstairs.

I saw him in the kitchen and said, "Let's finish what we started."

I wound up again, but he said, "You might not wanna do that, you might hurt yourself."

"What?" I asked incredulously, dropping my fist to my side.

He pulled out his old football cup and said, "See?"

Wow, he is so smart, not! I walked closer to him and kneed him, "How about that?"

He doubled over in pain and sat down on the couch, "San, I'm really, really sorry; I should have talked to you about Rachel."

"You should have, I agree, but I forgive you because I love you too much." I sat down next to him and leaned into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and we sat like that until I began to make dinner. Finn heated up a bottle and got Grant and fed him. We looked like a normal, domestic family for a couple minutes.

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review, i would love a couple of reviews!**

**-W-P08**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry, i havent uploaded in a long time; work is getting crazy and classes start soon, i'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a little short, but will probably make you guys happy!(: Again, i am soooooooo sorry! Please review!**

Chapter 11: Yikes!

Santana P.O.V.

Finn and I dropped our four year old son off at Burt and Carole's house and headed to Dr. Swan's office. I was pregnant. Again. Grant was a good boy and loved his preschool class. Noah Puckerman was his best friend, already. Puck and Quinn loved each other _a lot_ and had had another baby, Alice Hannah Puckerman. Yeah, I know right.

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot, Finn started freaking out, like, a lot, "San, what if the baby has problems, or is growing an extra arm or something?"

"First of all, Grant was perfect; and, second of all, you didn't exactly voiceyour worries about Grant that much." I shook my head, "This baby is going to be a perfectly healthy brother or sister for Grant, don't worry."

He gave me a quick kiss, and then went to open my door. When we got into the waiting room I checked us in and went to sit with Finn. After about ten minutes of mindlessly flipping through a three month old _People_, the nurse called, "Hudson" and we made our way down the hall.

She asked us some questions; some things about my previous pregnancy and how I was feeling. Then I got my smockish thing on and laid down. Dr. Swan entered; asked us some more questions, explained what was going to happen, and then left the room. A young technician walked in and started moving the gelled thing across my stomach and making small talk. The gel felt cold on my abdomen, but I was happy, so I kept smiling. She, I found out her name was Alyssa and she was going to become a doctor, but had to be something smaller first, was a couple of minutes into checking on the baby when she got a weird, almost worried, look on her face. Alyssa excused herself and went out of the room. I started to wonder if maybe Finn was right, maybe there was something wrong. I didn't voice my thoughts, but Finn and I exchanged worried glances; I could of sworn that Finn's eyes had a hint of 'I told you so' in them, I shook it off.

About thirty seconds later, it felt like five hours though, Alyssa came back into the room with Dr. Swan behind her. They went over to the screen and examined it together; I couldn't see because they were in the way. They were whispering and I could only make out a little bit of it, "-you're right, it is-" Dr. Swan's voice said.

"I thought so- I know- thank you-" Was what I heard Alyssa's voice whisper in between some of Dr. Swan's inaudible mumbles.

Finn looked a little angry, his brows were furrowed and pooled together, and he semi- shouted, "What's wrong with our baby?"

"Babies." Alyssa nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, you are the proud parents of twins!" Dr. Swan announced happily.

I nearly fainted, but Finn came over an put a hand on my arm and looked at me with awe and surprise. I took hold of his hand and smiled at him; my stretch marks were going to be worse, now I voiced _this_, "Oh no! My stretch marks are gonna be huge!"

Everyone laughed, "Would you like to know their genders?" Dr. Swan smiled.

Finn and I both nodded, "Well, you two are going to have two little baby girls!" Alyssa told us.

Finn was in full tear mode now, and I must admit that I shed a few tears, too. We fumbled on our words and were just total smiles; I secretly did cry because I was pregnant with Grant, and I was kind of disappointed that I showed my tears. But, whatever, I was happy' _two_ more, _new_, sets of padding little footsteps. It doesn't get better than that.

After getting myself cleaned up, and after Finn stopped his blubbering, we headed out to pick up Grant. When we got there, he nearly tackled me, but Finn caught him and said, "Calm down, don't do that, your sisters are in there!"

Finn laughed and hugged Grant and Carol caught on, "Sisters?"

Finn nodded and Carol hugged me and flew into tears; Burt heard the crying, and rushed in, "What's going on?"

"Twin girls!" I laughed humorfully.

Burt came over and gave us hugs, it looked like he had tears in his eyes, though he would never admit it; they hugged and kissed Grant goodbye and we were on our way. When we got home we explained to Grant more about this whole pregnancy thing; he pretty much just nodded in all the right places, just like I would have and when Finn asked, "So, do you understand Mommy and Daddy?"

Grant answered humorlessly, "Course, Pops."

I tried to hold back my laughs as Finn shook his head slowly; he wanted him to be like me, that's what he got!

**Hope you enjoy; next chapter should be a little longer, again, sorry for the wait! Please review!**

**-W-P08**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait, since it's a long weekend i am putting out this longer chapter. I'm sorry for not getting it out sonner! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewer, alert listers, and favorites listers1 I love you guys! This is a lot about he couple, but here is some cute Grant scenes!**

**Please enjoy and, of course, please review; i love reviews!**

Chapter 12: Romance and Moodyness

Finn P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of sobbing from the master suite in our bedroom; I snuck into the doorway and saw Santana sprawled out on the floor crying her eyes out, no, she wasn't hurt, her moods had been going crazy since the beginning of this pregnancy. I looked at her with a frown on my face, she looked up and glared at me, "Get out!" she barked angrily at me. I ignored her and sat down next to her on the floor.

"Well, how are you this morning, at…" I checked the clock on my phone that I picked up from my bedside table, "6:17."

"You know very well what I'm doing!" Santana screamed at me.

"Other than waking up our four year old son, no, I have no idea." I answered dryly.

"I'm getting fat!" she kept sobbing.

"I find you to be a beautiful fat person, San." I said sarcastically, "Way hotter than Zizes."

This got me a kick in the stomach and a "Don't even compare me with her!" She screamed.

"You're fine, babe." I rubbed her back slowly. Then I heard our bedroom door bang open and Grant appeared in front of us, dragging his pillow behind him. His dark hair stood up in tufts.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to get my beauty rest and I have to put up with your blubbering! Just keep it down! Alright?" Then he stomped out of the room, disgruntled, I could heaer him muttering to himself as he walked down the hall, "I'm never ever gonna get a girl pregnant!"

I was pretty sure he'd give me grandkids at some age, though.

She ranted a little while and got into an angry faze and just like that, "Oh, good morning, Finnocence! Isn't it a lovely morning?"

"Yeah, San, the greatest!" I said in a fake cheerful voice, "Thank God it's Saturday!

We walked downstairs and she started making breakfast, making a stop to throw up in the toilet because of morning sickness while she worked. After we ate breakfast, she collapsed onto the couch and sighed, "I'm so tired… And fat."

"Aw, babe, you're beautiful." I came up behind her behind the couch and started massaging her shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her jaw bone softly.

"I am not! I'm gonna blow up like a balloon. Then you won't think im gorgeous!"

"Whoa, whoa, I never said anything about gorgeous." I laughed, she scowled up at me, "Kidding, kidding." I put my hands up.

"You better be." She growled.

"I am. Um, I wanna take you out tonight." I told her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, you wanna take me on a hot date?" Santana said curiously and almost jokingly.

"Yeah! I'll call up Puck and see if he, Quinn, and the kids wanna come here and hang out with Grant or we can bring him to their place and maybe he can spend the night there!" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want our child to be scarred from spending the night at the Puckermans' Quinn and Puck are waaaay too in love." Santana joked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I should have noticed that the first time when they had a baby together in high school."

"Yes, though." Santana nodded.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I will go on a hot date with you." She shook her head, chuckling, I smiled.

She leaned up and I gave her a long, deep kiss, "Get a room!" Grant yelled as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

We laughed, and Santana kissed me again. Grant groaned and went back up the stairs. Santana pulled away and said, "I love to tease him."

I nodded, "I'll go retrieve him so he can have breakfast."

I trudged up the stairs and into Grant's spacious room full of Hot Wheels, Transformers, and animal toys, "C'mon bud, let's go get you some breakfast."

"Is the lovefest over?" Grant raised an eyebrow.

"For a minute, c'mon." I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Later that afternoon, I called Puck, "Hello?" Puck's voice questioned when he picked up.

"Hey dude, sup'?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, just got done with lunch with Judy Fabray, ugh, what a drag! But it's worth it for Quinn." I could just see Puck's grin through the phone; his trademark smirk that he called a smile, "Yeah, but what's up with you?"

"Not much, bringing San on a date tonight, wonderin' if you could take Grant for a couple hours or so." I said.

Again, I could just see Puck's smirk, "Well, well, well, a hot date, huh? We'll keep Grant overnight, Noah loves hangin' out with him."

"Thanks man." I laughed.

Then I could pretty much hear Quinn yelling through the phone, "Noah Puckerman, you get off the phone this instant, I need you for a minute!"

"That's my cue, she's not calling little Noah, I gotta go. See you later." Puck hung up. I chuckled to myself, oh, Puck!

That night, me and Santana were getting ready for our date; I had gotten us reservations at a fancy new restaurant right outside of Lima. It was some new Italian place. I was putting on my black suit jacket to go with my pants, white shirt, red tie, and shiny black shoes when I heard a shriek from my bedroom. I ran into our bedroom and found Santana trying to zip up her dress with no avail. The dress was firetruck red and she was looking hot, especially with her small baby bump showing slightly. We knew she would be inflating very soon, so she decided this would be her last time to wear it for a while. I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her back. She jumped, "Finn, you scared me!"

"C'mon, let me zip you up." She stepped forward slightly and I zipped it up slowly. Stepping back a little when it was zipped up, I looked her up and down.

"What? You checking me out?" Santana smirked.

"You look ravishing." I smiled crookedly as she slipped into her black stilettos.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She smiled genuinely.

When we were totally ready, we got Grant and his bag and rode down the road to the Puckerman residence. We knocked on the door and Quinn answered it, smiling. Puck came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her back, "Sup' guys?" Puck laughed.

"You look fantastic Santana!" Quinn squealed, and then the two women went into the large house and started talking babies.

"Dude, you look cleaned up, almost as good as I look in a suit." Puck smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks, man, thanks again for taking Grant." I said as Grant ran into the house upon spotting Noah somewhere inside.

"No problemo, I understand the need for a hot date before she gets too big to go out in a nice dress and stuff." Puck nodded, understanding exactly what I mean.

He took Grant's bag and Santana called Grant to say goodbye. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to be good. I tousled his hair and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and told him to have fun and respect and be nice to Quinn and Puck.

We climbed into the car and sped off into the night.

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be the date!**

**Please review!**

**-W-P08**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me start by saying that i am truly sorry! I havent updated in like forever! I'm so, so, sooooooo, so sorry! It is awful. I've been very,very busy and this has been bugging me, so i went ahead and finished this chapter! Please review and tell me your ideas; you can also PM me if you want to! I have no idea where to go with this story after the twins are born, so ya!**

**Again, sorry!**

**Please review!**

Chapter 13

Finn P.O.V.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the new restaurant I looked over at Santana, "You ready?"

"Yeah, this place looks good, I can smell it already." Santana grinned slightly.

I got out of the car and went over to Santana's side to get her door. When she stepped out I took her hand and led her across the parking lot. As we got to the door a man in a suit held the door open for us. We walked into the restaurant and took in our surroundings. In the middle of the room was a big open space where some couples were dancing to music sung by a man who was playing a piano. There were tables surrounding the huge space where couples were eating, talking, and listening to the good music; some of the couples were also laughing or swaying along to the music in their seats. We walked up to the maître'd stand and I said, "Reservation for Hudson?"

"Ah, welcome, right this way." The man said, he had a thick French accent. He sat us at a table close to the open space in the middle and handed us our menus with a smile saying that our server would be over shortly.

I browsed the menu for a while until the server came, saying, "Bonsoir! Good evening, in English! My name is Martin, and I will be serving you this evening, can I start you out with a drink?"

"I'll just have water." Santana smiled.

"I'll have a Sprite, please." I said.

"I'll be right back with those!" Martin smiled.

He came back shortly and gave us our drinks, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Coquilles Saint- Jacques. Please." Santana answered.

"With scallops I presume?" Martin asked, Santana nodded. Martin had a French accent, too.

"I'll have the Ratatouille, please." I said.

"Both excellent choices." He said, then he walked away with our order.

"So, any baby name ideas, Finn?" Santana asked, grinning only a little.

"San, babe, let's make tonight about us. We can talk about the babies any other time. I'm very excited for the babies, but let's be about us now." I explained, taking her hand across the table.

"Okay, what you want to talk about?" Santana asked. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled lightly.

"Us, just us, whatever. Anything involving you intrigues me, your beauty, wits, everything." I laughed.

"Isn't someone a romantic?" Santana smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, that's me." I got up and ran over to the piano man.

I leaned over and whispered something into the piano man's ear; then, as the music began, I opened my mouth and sang:

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
>Unforgettable though near or far<br>Like a song of love that clings to me  
>How the thought of you does things to me<br>Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way_  
><em>And forever more, that's how you'll stay<em>  
><em>That's why, darling, it's incredible<em>  
><em>That someone so unforgettable<em>  
><em>Thinks that I am unforgettable too<em>

_Unforgettable in every way_  
><em>And forever more, that's how you'll stay<em>  
><em>That's why, darling, it's incredible<em>  
><em>That someone so unforgettable<em>  
><em>Thinks that I am unforgettable too<em>

After I finished my song, I ran over to Santana who was just giggling and smiling like a little school girl. People were cheering and clapping and I had the goofiest smile on my face. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and led her out onto the dance floor to dance with me while the piano man played a little song on the piano and sang it, too. After dancing for awhile, Santana and I walked back over to our table. Right on time, too, because our food came quickly. After that we shared a couple of more drinks and we danced a little more.

After we were done at the restaurant, I led Santana back to our car. She hopped in and I closed the car door. I hopped in on my side and started the car.

We rode in comfortable silence for a little while until Santana broke the silence, "Finn, tonight was great, you went to a lot of trouble to make this night perfect for me."

"What can I say? I love you." I laughed, looking over at Santana for a second.

"It really was great." She smiled wide.

"Well, we haven't gotten much alone time since Grant was born, so I figured I could go too far with this date." I grinned goofily.

"Well, you really are quite the romantic Mr. Hudson." Santana laughed, smirking.

"Well, what can I say? Who knew I was so romantic?" I laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed! I don't own Glee and i do not own the rights to Nat Cole King's songs, who Unfogettable is by!**

**Please review, reviews motivate me to write!**

**-W-P08**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG, i am so sincerely sorry that i havent updated in forever! I'm so sorry; so for that, i am going to put up another chapter either later today or tomorrow! YAY! Anyway, i hope you really enjoy; i don't know where to go after the twins birth, so, ideas are openly accepted and welcomed! As are reviews!**

**Please review, reviews push me to write much, much, waaay faster! Thanks!**

Chapter 14: Sure, Now's A Good Time

Santana P.O.V.

Two or three months had passed and everything, especially my belly, was bigger; I just wanted my twins to be born. Finn and I hadn't even discussed names yet! Grant was sort of excited, I guess as excited as he can get! Grant wasn't excited too easily. Finn was overexcited, and he was freaking out! I'm pretty sure he was freaking out more than me! And _I _was the one who had to _give birth_!

Finn was a lot of help though; he was sweet and he really seemed to try, even though he sometimes failed at his newest brightest idea to make me feel better. His last idea was to get a motorcycle and see if that helped me stop thinking about having to give birth to twins. Um, I don't think so Finn! I was shaken from my thoughts when Grant came running down the stairs screaming, "Ahhhhhh, two minutes Dad!"

He was clad in his Bengal jersey, ready to watch the game, "I know! Get the remote!"

Finn ran into the room in his matching jersey with a bowl of chips in his hand with French onion dip in his other. Finn put the food on the coffee table in front of the couch, picked up my feet that were resting on the couch where I was laying down, sat down, dropped my feet on his lap, and reached for the chips. Grant grabbed the remote, clicked on the TV, put the remote on the coffee table, and then he hopped onto Finn's lap, almost crushing my feet. The game had, like, another minute until the game began. Grant was bouncing up and down yelling about the Bengals and how good they were; they really were not that good, and the rambunctious four year old knew that. Finn was talking about the pregame stuff when I spoke up, "Um, well, not that I don't _love_ a good, awfully played football game, but I think I'm gonna go to the Puckermans'." I went to get up.

"Oh, they are coming over, didn't I tell you?" Finn said.

"You certainly didn't tell me!" I said

"Oh, well, they should be here right about now." Finn smiled; then there was a slight knock on the door and our doorbell was pushed 50,000 times.

Finn made no move to get it so I walked over to the door and yanked it open, smiling sweetly. "Hey!" Quinn smiled cheerily.

"Why hello." I said with pretty much mock cheerfulness.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Quinn laughed.

"Oh, nothing, just Finn and his incapability to tell me things." I fake smiled and blinked a million times, batting my eyelashes.

Quinn grinned and I let Puck, Quinn, and their three kids into the house. Puck giving me a 'Oh, Santana' kind of look that was almost identical to Quinn's. Noah automatically launched himself towards Grant and they were replaying all the exciting things that had happened in the last game. Katie held firmly to her mother's hand and went with her into the kitchen; she looked so much like a little Quinn, other than her lips and eyes. She was dressed in a little babydoll dress with very cute flats; she was a stylish six year old. Though, little Noah was dressed just as Puck dressed; he had on a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, a little leather jacket that would probably be switched out for a letterman jacket in high school, and he had a Mohawk just to finish the look. Little Alice was currently in her father's arms and dressed like Katie was except that Alice had dark hair, Quinn's eyes, and Quinn's lips.

I led Quinn into the kitchen where she set down the buffalo chicken dip that she had brought an she also put out some tortilla chips for it. I would take it out to the boys after we had eaten what we wanted of it. Quinn and I lapsed into easy conversation which Katie found boring, so she walked out of the room and back to the family room where the game was getting started. "So, how's the pregnancy going?" Quinn asked, curious.

"I just want these twins out of me." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, pray that you don't have twins." I laughed.

"That would be a fruitless effort.!" Quinn laughed.

"Oh yeah, knowing you and Puck-" I started, but Quinn cut me off.

"Well, not because of that, well sort of, but anyway, that's past the point, it would be a fruitless effort because I already am." She smiled.

She gave that a minute to sink in, "Wait, are you say- What?" I realized, she watched the realization cross my face.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant!" Quinn smiled and laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn! This is great, another group of our children can be best friends!" I gushed, laughing.

"I know, I'm so excited!" Quinn nodded, laughing still.

"Wait, how long have you known you were pregnant, and with twins?" I asked excitedly.

"I've known it was twin for about a week, but we don't know the genders yet." Quinn said.

"Oh, that is just so great!" I yelled happily, "Whoa, Quinn, five kids, that'll be a lot of work!"

"I know, but, you've always known that I wanted kids; and with Puck it really wasn't an option not to have kids, he wanted them too.! I'm glad he didn't actually get a vasectomy!" Quinn said.

"Yeah, of course, when do you find out the genders?" I asked.

"Well, I go back in three weeks, so they will probably tell us then!" Quinn said.

Then Finn walked in to get some beers out of the fridge, "Hey, Quinn." He said, raising a hand in hello.

"Finn, she's pregnant!" I said.

"Congrats!" Finn said happily.

Then Puck walked in and said, "Yeah, and with twins!"

Finn embraced Puck in a brotherly hug, "I'm really happy for you!"

As this whole exchanged was going on, I felt a weird feeling and I freaked out, "Finn! My water just broke!"

**OK, cliffhanger! I'm sorry! But, you will get a continuation really, very, very soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Please, please, please review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry, i needed to get this up sooner, but that didnt really work out... I'm so so sorry; i really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love you guys!**

Chapter 15: Here We Go Again

Santana P.O.V.

As realization of what was happening crossed Finn's face, he hopped into action, "Okay, I'm going to get the bag, and get the car keys."

He ran up the stairs and quickly came back, opening the door and unlocking the car; Quinn took hold of my arm and walked me to the car. Puck yelled, "I got Grant." And he ran him to the car and put him into his carseat.

"Will you guys meet us at the hospital?" I asked.

Quinn answered, "Sure, if you want us to." I nodded.

So, Puck went inside and grabbed Noah and Katie, and Quinn picked up Alice. Finn ran out of the house and locked the door behind him, throwing the bag in the back with Grant. He then jumped into the front seat and pulled out.

On the way to the hospital, Finn called both of our parents and Kurt and Blaine. He then proceeded to call the rest of the Glee Club. They said they were on their way, even Mr. Schue, with the exception of Rachel who said good luck in a fake tone and hung up the phone. As we pulled into the hospital parking lot with the Puckermans on our heels, Finn hopped out of the car quickly, he got me out of the car and unstrapped Grant from his seat. Grant complained, "The football game wasn't even over yet!" And he followed us to the door, holding Finn's hand.

As we got to the desk and got me to a room, I said to Finn, "We haven't even really discussed names, Finn!"

"I'm sure you have some ideas!" Finn said soothingly.

"How about Kendra?" I asked.

"Eh, it's ok." Finn said, turning his head in consideration.

"Okay, Celeste?" I questioned.

Finn shook his head vigourously, "How about Nina, then?" I asked.

"Er, I like Mina better." Finn said.

"Mina sounds really pretty, okay, one name down, one to go." I said, breathing heavily and screaming as a contraction came on.

"Okay, I love it, San, breathe, deep breaths. More names, it's distracting you." Finn said.

"Erica?"

"I don't like it too much, but it is pretty." Finn said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, you have to like it! Ahhhh!" Another painful contraction, "Chandler?"

"No, I think it would be a little, well, I don't know, I just like other names better." Finn shook his head.

"Jenna?" I asked, hopefully, it was one of the top names on my list.

"Baby Number Two is named!" Finn smiled.

"Okay, good!" I sighed in relief right before another contraction hit me.

The doctor gave me an epidural and I wasn't in too much pain anymore. Finn held my hand and Grant visited for a minute before our parents got there. They told us that the rest of the Glee Club had arrived, except Rachel, and Kurt and Blaine were in town anyway so even they were there. Finn went out to visit with all the people for a couple of minutes, about twenty, when he got back, I was ready to give birth. But, I wanted Quinn and Brittany to be with me so I told Finn to get them for me. When they were in the room, I started to push.

Soon enough, a little wrinkled baby was laying in the doctor's, Dr. Swan's, arms. The doctor smiled sweetly at us, "What's this one's name?"

"Mina, Mina Rose?" I looked questioningly at Finn, he nodded approvingly.

"Very pretty!" Dr. Swan nodded.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, reaching for my daughter.

"Sure." Dr. Swan said, handing little baby Mina to me. As I took her into my arms, I could see Finn. I saw a lot of Finn, though she had my skin tone and lips, the rest was Finn. It made me very happy!.

After a couple minutes, though, it was time to meet Jenna. So, I pushed and out came another wrinkled little baby. She looked pretty much identical to Mina.

"What's her name?" Dr. Swan smiled, handing the baby to Finn to hold.

"Jenna Lillian." Finn looked at me, I nodded.

"That's also a very pretty name!" Dr. Swan said, but then Alyssa, the girl who helped us find out about the twins, came in to clean them up a little.

I looked up at Finn and said happily, "Our girls." Then I turned to Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, and our parents, and said, "I'm so glad you all were here. I'm sorry that I am kind of mean to people while giving birth."

They all laughed and smiled. Finn spoke up, "We need to pick godparents for the girls."

"Well, we_ have_ talked about _that_." I smiled, looking at Finn and the others.

"Yep." Finn nodded.

"Hey Quinn, can you get Puck from the hallway? Oh, and Mercedes!" I said, laughing.

"You pick _him_, my husband, for guidance for your baby?" She laughed and went to get Puck and Mercedes.

When she came back a moment later, I said, "Of course, ever since we were little girls I've kept a promise to Brittany, Britt, you're Mina's godmother!"

Britt was really excited and said, "I'll do a good job!"

"I know you will, Britt! Oh, and we want Mina's godfather to be Blaine!" I smiled, as Blaine thanked us with a big smile.

"And," Finn said, smiling, "we want Puck and Mercedes to be Jenna's godparents!"

Puck got the biggest smile and Mercedes went up and hugged Finn and then me, softly. She was smiling, too.

Then Alyssa and Dr. Swan and another nurse named, Janice, brought the twins back in; Janice and Alyssa placed both babies in my arms. Soon, our friends and family were gathering around and holding the babies. Mina could already be seen to hold many of my characteristics with the way that she whined and fussed when she was being crowded and coddled. Jenna displayed many of Finn's characteristics in the way that she put up with all the passing around and just sat in their arms without wiggling or making any noise. Jenna only made noise when she was obviously hungry, though, so did Mina.

As all of our family and friends came into the room to see our girls, I felt pure bliss. When Grant came in, Finn handed him Jenna and sat Grant on his lap to help him out. Grant looked at Jenna with a weird, almost disgusted, look on his face. He poked Jenna's leg and looked at her tiny feet, "Is this what all babies look like?"

"Yeah, you looked like that too, Buddy." Finn said, laughing slightly.

"Why? It's not even that cute." Grant scoffed.

"You won't think that when you have kids." Finn smiled.

"I told you I wasn't having kids, Dad, the ladies get crazy when they are pregnant!" Grant huffed.

"You'll change your mind, because you will love your wife very much!" Finn stated matter-of-factly.

"Sure." Grant snorted.

Yep, classic Grant. At least the rest of us were happy!

**Okay, thank you for reading, i have a list of excuses of why i havent updated, but you do not want to hear that! **

**Please revieww and i hope you enjoyed!**

**-W-P08**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, i am so so so so so so sorry! i have been really busy with work and school! Please enjoy this chapter, i'm sorry it's short, but its just a filler! there will probably be more to come in these next two holiday weeks! Please enjoy and review! **

Chapter 16: Having the Twins

Finn P.O.V.

Having the twins was sometimes insanity; on more than just the babies' part. Santana would go crazy and be in mood funks for a while. I tried to help, but Grant asked for a lot of attention too; a four year old who has always been an only child. He got crazier and is just a bundle of fun… He is just nuts sometimes. Though, he has always been kind of hyperactive.

One particular Sunday morning both the twins were crying and Grant was yelling and Santana was sobbing. At this point the twins were about two months. I went into the kitchen where Grant was standing on the kitchen counter singing, "Party Rock Anthem" at the top of his lungs wearing nothing but his Superman underwear, his Spiderman socks, and a metal pot was sitting on his head. I grabbed him around the waist, the pot flying off his head and landing on the floor; I ran him to his room and deposited him on his bed. I ran into the twins' room and picked up a wailing Mina, patting her back and singing softly to her. As she stopped crying I set her back into her crib and picked up a very upset Jenna. I rubbed her back, which she loved and stroked her dark hair. Mina's hair was a lighter brown. I set the very quiet Jenna down and went down to the laundry room to go and find Santana. She looked just as pitiful as the babies had.

She was sitting on the floor leaning against the washing machine. Santana's mascara was running and her clothes were all crooked and disheveled. I slid down next to her and pulled her into my chest. Her sobs were muffled by my t-shirt. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "What's the problem, babe?"

"Why is being a mom and trying to work so hard?" She sobbed.

"Aw, it's not that hard; it just seems awful because the twins are so young." I chuckled.

"I just, I just, don't remember when everything changed." She shook her head.

"I think the stress has been building up for a while. For me, everything changed when I met you again." I smiled.

She lifted her head and looked at me, "I don't understand why we got to where we are though. We never talk anymore, we stay up late into the night taking care of the girls, and we still both work. We got to stop living like this."

"Well, for a while we will… We are going to go on a family/Puckerman vacation. As soon as Quinn is induced in two weeks because her twins are ready, we are leaving for the Outer Banks of North Carolina. We are going to stay in a house and be together." I smiled down at her.

"Why do I have the best husband in the world? In no way do I deserve you!" Santana smiled a watery smile.

"I'm the one that's lucky." I said.

Grant then walked in, "No, Dad, I'm pretty sure Mom's luckier cuz you are too nice and Mom really isn't…"

"Grant Christopher-Miguel Hudson!" Santana yelled and then let off a string of Spanish curse words.

I let my myself out of the room and listened to the yelling from a distance.

**Hope you are excited for the family vacay! I need more ideas for after the trip if you could help! And i was wondering, i was gonna make one of Quinn's twins a boy, but what about the other one? Also, name ideas maybe, IDK!**

**Please review! **

**Happy Holidays! **

**-W-P08 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, please, please, please forgive me. I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner; I've been super busy with work, trying to keep up with college and i have a wedding to plan, but that does not excuse from not updating. Anyway, this chapter is probably one of the longest i've written; it is pretty long and you guys deserve it! **

**Enjoy and please review, they make my day and they make me super duper happy! **

Chapter 17: The Long Drive

Santana P.O.V.

I put one more t-shirt into the, probably 10th, suitcase I packed, than I collapsed onto my bed. And I still had to pack Grant's… I was so happy to be going on vacation though; I hadn't gone on a real vacation since a year after Grant was born! Grant was so excited and the girls knew something exciting was going on.

Quinn had had her and Puck's twins, Aiden Quincy Puckerman and Annemarie Paige Puckerman. And they were really cute babies; Aiden had dark hair like Puck and hazel eyes, and Annemarie had a little bit of blonde hair like Quinn and she had blue eyes, their first child with blue eyes. Five kids, that was a lot of children, though, technically six counting Beth.

We had to be down at the Puckermans' house in three hours and I was still not done packing everything. So, I walked into Grant's room to get packing. Grant was sitting on his bed playing some sort of handheld device that he had gotten not too long ago for like a holiday or birthday, I didn't remember for sure. I said, "Grant, go help your dad load up the car or help me pack your things because you are not wasting this precious time playing a stupid game." Finn was downstairs packing up the car while the twins took a nap.

"I would not like to do any of those jobs, I am on level 16, I'm not quitting!" Grant said, never looking up from the screen.

"Well, either save your game and quit or I'm taking it from you and you don't get to play it until we get home." I told him, reaching for the game.

"I'll save!" Grant said quickly, turning off the game.

"Good, do you want to bring this shirt with us?" I asked the four-year-old, holding up a green t-shirt.

"Sure, I don't really care, just pack my swim trunks." Grant shrugged, walking out of the room, "I'm gonna help Daddy."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, packing up Grant's suitcase.

An hour later we were almost ready to go, the car was almost packed, the kids were ready, and I had calmed down and wasn't as stressed. Finn took the last two bags to the car and entered the family room where Grant was happily playing his video game while sitting on the floor, I was sitting on the couch holding Jenna, and Mina was swinging slowly back and forth in the little baby swing which also was soon to be thrown in the car. "I forgot how stressful vacationing is." I sighed as Finn grabbed Mina and turned off the swing, walking over to couch.

"It'll be okay when we get there." He said, sitting down and placing a giggling, happy Mina in his lap.

"I hope so." I said as I leaned my head onto Finn's shoulder.

"We'll have a great time!" Finn encouraged, "I'm sure of it."

Forty- five minutes later we had all the kids piled into the car and the baby swing had been deposited in the back. Grant had his little bag of toys and was rummaging through it in the back seat. The babies were right behind me and Finn so that we, or at least I, could get to them easily if they got upset or were crying. Finn and I hopped into the car and sped down the street to the Puckermans'.

When we pulled up, their car had already been packed as well. We tumbled out of the car and went up to the door. A smiling Quinn answered to our knock. She was holding a fussy Aiden. "Hey, guys!" She said, "Come on in, we're almost ready to leave!"

I spotted Noah, the little one, running up the stairs; Grant spotted him and ran up there too. Puck came out into the foyer of the house holding a smiling Annemarie and greeted us. Katie was right behind him, smiling. Alice jumped out of the living room and hopped onto Puck's back; Puck caught her with his free arm.

Quinn, who had disappeared into the house, emerged again with a baby bag slung over her shoulder. She was trying to calm Aiden who was still fussy. Puck said, "We ready to go, Q?"

"Yep, we just need to get the boys!" She answered.

Puck asked Katie to hold Annemarie for a minute; she smiled and took the little girl. Puck set Alice down and raced up the stairs to get the boys. We eased into conversation with Quinn and the girls while Puck was upstairs. Puck ran down the stairs five minutes later holding a four-year-old under each arm. He set them down and took Annemarie again. "Ready!" He said.

We all smiled and walked out to the cars. Soon we were on the road, following the Puckermans there.

On the way there, Finn started talking, "So, Grant, are you excited, buddy?"

"Yeah! But stop talking to me, I'm trying to defeat the level 18 boss!." He responded indignantly.

"I know, I'm excited!" I said with a big smile.

"So am I!" Finn said cheerily.

He covered my hand with his and continued to drive down the road, "I love you."

"Love you, too." I smiled.

After about an hour of driving, Grant started complaining, "Mom, are we there yet? I wanna be there!"

"No, we still have a long time, Grant." I shook my head.

"Ughhhhh, I'm hungry and I have to pee!" Grant complained.

"Well, we're getting lunch in hour, so, you'll eat soon." I rolled my eyes.

For the next hour I took a nap, totally ignoring everything around me. I was awakened by Mina's crying and the stop of the car. We had pulled into a restaurant for lunch, technically it was a fast food joint.

"Food!" Grant said while hopping out.

I picked up Mina and started towards the bathroom to see if she needed to be changed. Quinn brought Annemarie in too, "The drive is the worst part." Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah, I know, Grant only plays his video game or he's complaining!" I agreed.

"Katie's alright, but Noah yells and plays on his game thing the whole time, too; Alice was busy singing her little heart out to songs on the radio. Which really annoyed Noah; we made Noah sit in the middle of the two girls. So, Noah and Alice kept waking Aiden and Annemarie. I wish they would just take a nap!" Quinn sighed.

"I know what you mean and I only have one that makes a lot of noise." I laughed.

Quinn and I continued talking about our car drive woes until both the babies were clean. When we emerged from the restroom all the kids were in their seat and our husbands were ordering food. Thank God they had calmed them down! Noah and Grant were talking about something, probably their video games and Alice and Katie were fussing over Aiden and Jenna. Quinn and I placed our babies into highchairs and enjoyed our children, and eventually, our lunch.

The rest of the very long ride was pretty uneventful; we stopped a couple of times, including dinner, and we kept in touch by text. When we finally arrived at the big house I was relieved, and happy, to start our two week vacation!

**Again, i hope you forgive me and i hope you enjoyed this installment! I could always use plotline suggestions, so please give me some!**

**Pleasa review! They make my day! **

**-W-P08 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Its been a while, heyyyy! Im really sorry anyway, please enjoy! **

**Please review! **

Chapter 18: Vacay

Santana P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of waves and Finn's warm breath on my neck. I sat up and looked out the window; it was a really beautiful sunrise. The beach was really nice and this was our first night out of the two weeks we would be spending here. Puck and Quinn were already up, I could tell by the smell of coffee. Quinn had always been an early riser, Puck, not so much; but I think Quinn's getting up early had made him get up earlier. I heard one of their twins cry and, even though they were upstairs in the family room and kitchen, I heard Puck cooing softly to the baby. Finn stirred slightly and opened his eyes, looking up at me he said, "Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled at him and leaned against the headboard, listening to the waves crash against the beach. Finn slowly sat up and pulled me into him. He gave the top of my head a kiss and inhaled the scent of my hair. I heard running feet coming down the hall and our door was wrenched open and, to my not so surprise, revealed a fully awake Grant. He sprung forward shouting something about the beach while jumping into my lap. "Shhhhhhhh, you're going to wake your sisters." I whispered; the girls were in an adjoining room. Grant and Noah were sharing a room; and Katie and Alice were sharing a room. Quinn and Puck had an adjoining room with their twins, too.

"I wanna go to the beach!" Grant whisper yelled.

Finn hoisted him off of my lap saying, "You need to eat some breakfast and get dressed first."

So, I followed Finn and Grant up the stairs; I decided I would get the twins up and feed them after Grant had breakfast. I heated up two bottles while Grant inhaled some Cheerios. "Morning!" Quinn smiled cheerfully, holding Aiden who was being fed by Quinn.

"Good morning to you, too!" I smiled.

"Grant's a little excited this morning." She laughed.

"A little? He's crazy!" I laughed back.

"It's awesome how excited they are though!" Quinn smiled at Grant who was now racing down the stairs to get his swim trunks on.

"Yeah, Finn told me when I was pregnant with him, Grant, that he wanted him to be like me, so, he got what he wanted.!" I grinned.

An hour later all of us were heading for the beach; there was beach access at our house, which was on the beach. We also had a pool. Grant and Noah were already on the water's edge and the girls were right behind them. Quinn was holding her twins and I was holding mine; Puck and Finn were carrying all our beach stuff, including a picnic. "Boys, wait for your Dads!" Quinn called to our boys.

They stopped in about knee high water; the four year olds were already impatient for their Dads to come. I laughed at Grant who was stomping and splashing around. Finn helped me set up everything and helped me get settled with the twins before giving me a quick kiss and going to the water and grabbing Grant. Puck helped Quinn and sat with us for a moment before kissing Quinn and going out to Noah, Finn, and Grant to play in the water.

The girls were building a sandcastle and Quinn and I were talking and playing with the babies. Noah and Grant were playing with Puck and Finn in the ocean. We ate a picnic and played around some more before grabbing everything and everyone and heading back to the house.

That night when I was getting ready for bed the Puckerman twins were both crying and our twins were sleeping soundly. Once their twins had quieted down a bit I heard yelling; it was Quinn yelling at Puck. Puck was yelling right back; everything seemed great between them, but I guess it wasn't. After about 10 minutes they quieted down; I heard Puck apologizing and Quinn telling him to save it, that she didn't want to hear it. I heard Puck tromping around and there was silence. Finn was sleeping and didn't hear a thing. I knew I had to talk to Quinn tomorrow.

The next day I asked Quinn if she wanted to go to lunch; she said sure and I found a little place where we could go. We drove out there for lunch and she said, "So you heard us last night?"

She was being very quiet, I answered, "Yeah, I want to talk to you about that."

"It's nothing…" She said, nearly a whisper.

"Quinn, how often do you fight?"

"I mean, Santana, we aren't getting a divorce, gosh no! We just fight sometimes, that's all.!" She told me.

"You know what I mean, I am not trying to pry or anything I just want to make sure you're okay." I said.

"We- we just- we get stressed out and mad sometimes. I love him, I love Puck so much and I could never leave him, but we get mad sometimes. I'm sure you can understand that." Quinn answered.

"Quinn, I'm not trying to get into your business, but it is obviously a little more than stress."

She nodded, "I get mad at him because I feel like he doesn't talk to me that much; I feel like I'm not part of his first priority anymore."

"Quinn, Puck loves you very much, he loves you more than anything." I shook my head.

"I know, I know, but with the kids it's just so stressful; I try to talk to him and he can't because Annemarie is crying or Noah needs a cup of juice or something. We just don't communicate as much. I still love him very much and I still want to be with him." Quinn cried.

"You guys need some time together; tonight Finn and I will watch all the kids and you and Puck can have a date. We're on vacation, everyone should be happy!" I nodded.

"I can't ask you to watch eight kids tonight!" Quinn told me.

"You don't have a choice!" I said, laughing.!

"Thank you so much!" Quinn smiled.!

**I hope you enjoy, give me some ideas for the babysitting please! **

**Please review.! **

**-W-P08 **


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Please review, i love reviewS! **

Chapter 19: Some Ideas….

Finn P.O.V.

As soon as Puck and Quinn left I knew this was a bad idea; Noah and Grant were currently hopping off the couch and onto the coffee table, Katie was trying to pour herself a glass of milk, which wasn't working because the gallon of milk was pouring onto the floor, Alice was on the dinner table doing a little somersault, Santana was trying to feed both Aiden and Annemarie, and I was trying to put Mina and Jenna down for a nap. I set the twins in the playpen and as soon as I did I ran to help Katie with the milk. I grabbed a roll of paper towels and wiped up the milk on the floor and told Katie to put the mi9lk down; she did, and then she ran over to the boys to jump around. Santana had the Puckerman twins down in the playpen in a second and went over to the couch and caught Grant in mid-air and told him to sit on the couch; she asked Noah, more like yelled, and Katie to sit as well. She told them that they couldn't jump on the couch and table anymore, that it was bad. "Finn, grab Alice!" She screamed and let out a string of Spanish curse words; I was getting good at recognizing those.

I grabbed Alice and brought her over to the family room and sat down in a chair and put her on my lap. "Now guys, kids, whatever, we are going to eat some popcorn and juice and watch a movie, okay? Okay." Santana said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no more jumping around." I added.

"Finn, I've got this, you're too nice."c She told me.

In half an hour the lights were off, Tarzan was playing on the T.V., and the kids were happily drinking some juice and eating some popcorn. Alice was on the couch with Katie, Noah, and Grant and Santana was holding our twins and I was holding the Puckermans'. "Finn!" Santana whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Alice is asleep, will you take her down to her bed?"

"Of course Your Highness." I rolled my eyes; I handed Aiden to Katie and I handed Annemarie over to Noah. I grabbed Alice and put her in bed.

When I got back upstairs I went over to Santana's chair, lifted her, with the twins still nestled in her arms, and sat down and placed her in my lap. I snuggled my head into her neck and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah, she's okay." I nodded.

"Are you sure Katie and Noah will be fine holding them for a while?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They hold them all the time." I said quietly.

After the movie was over Puck and Quinn got home; they hugged their kids and took the twins from their kids and talked in baby talk to them. Puck swung Noah up onto his shoulders and Quinn took Katie's hand to bring them to bed. "Grant, it's your time too." I picked Grant up and brought him down the stairs; Santana followed with the twins and we tucked the little guy in.

After changing our clothes we headed back upstairs to talk with Puck and Quinn. When we got upstairs Quinn was on Puck's lap and they were sharing a passionate kiss. "I guess the date went well?" Santana coughed.

Quinn looked up and smiled, "Yeah, it really did."

"Yep." Puck added.

"I'm glad." I said, "Now me and Santana will get out of your hair. We're gonna turn in."

I started down the stairs and Santana jumped on my back. I gave her a piggy-back ride to our room. I knew both twins were already asleep, which gave me some peace, they never seemed to sleep. I threw Santana on the bed and crashed our lips together, "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"Love you, too." Santana said before going in for another kiss.

I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close; she put a hand on my chest and kissed me again. I rolled onto my back and she kissed me softly before turning off the lamp and snuggling into my chest. "Do you ever think about what it would be like if we never met again? What if you went for a job in, like, Buffalo or something?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be as happy. I know that for a fact." I told her, wondering.

"Did you imagine yourself in this life, say, fifteen years ago?"

"I always thought I'd be a football player or something, a couple kids, a wife maybe. I don't know, but I'm glad I wasn't." I said.

"Why? You could have been famous if you were a football player." Santana asked me.

"Because, I have you and Grant and Mina and Jenna. I'm happy." I answered.

"I'm pretty happy, too." She nodded.

"I couldn't live without you, I didn't meet you I have no idea where I would be; you keep me in line and you help me be a better person." I kissed the top of her head softly.

"You definitely make me a little nicer and you make sure I don't beat people up, especially Grant's preschool teacher." She whisper yelled.

"Calm down, she's not on this vacation, it's just you and me, our kids, and our good friends." I stroked her hair softly.

"See, I need you." She smiled against my chest.

"I think I need you more, you'll never know how much I need you!" I whispered to her, the love of my life.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, for the monumental 20th chapter I brought one of your favorites backp! Anyway, sorry for the late update, ment to get it up last week, but, you know, sometimes things don;'t work out the way we plan! So here we go! **

**Please review! **

Chapter 20: The Things Kids Say!

Finn P.O.V.

The days that we were on vacation were good ones; we chilled out, relaxed, and spent time with our kids, good quality time. It was all good until someone saw our Facebook and Twitter posts. That person would just happen to be the complete ruiner of a good time. This person tried to ruin my wedding, my wedding reception, my relationship, and my marriage as a whole. This person was of course, Rachel Berry.!

Rachel, being a current Broadway star, had a good amount of money. She could get a plane anywhere, anytime, so when she saw our posts and tweets she knew she had to find us. She's devious and mean and she wants to ruin my life because she's not in it. So, the morning that there was a knock on our vacation house's door I went to answer it naturally. I was fiddling with the lock and Grant loved to be at the door when I answered it, so he was there too. I opened the door to a shrill scream of, "Finnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

She jumped into the house and embraced me just as Santana tore down the stairs. She was fuming. Quinn and Puck followed Santana and came to a halt at the top of the stairs. Rachel released me and looked around thoughtfully. "Daddy, who's that?" Grant tugged on my shirt.

"That, Grant, is Rachel Berry." Santana said, pacing forward and crossing towards the door; she grabbed Grant, I think she grabbed him to stop herself from attacking Rachel.

"Oh, hi," Grant said, turning himself towards her, "my mom says that you're a witch. But she only says that around me, when I'm not around she calls you something else."

Santana smiled and the Puckermans started howling in laughter. "Charming, Satan." Rachel scowled.

"You should leave, hobbit." Santana seethed.

"Yeah, I think you should Rachel." I nodded.

"I'm not even going to get a tour, now that's rude." Rachel said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, when you I show you the balcony and you just seem to slip I don't think I could save you." Santana smirked.

"Of course you wouldn't be ginving me a tour, Finn would, silly!" Rachel smiled a fake smile.

"No one wants you here." Quinn called from the top step.

"Why hello to you too Mrs. Puckerman, long time no see." Rachel giggled.

"Leave me alone Rachel." I shook my head.

"Fine, but I will not stop, I refuse to stop trying to win over the love of my life." Rachel stepped outside.

"That is a battle you will lose, Yentl." Santana smirked again.

Rachel walked to her car and drove away. "So, who wants breakfast.?"

"I'll go start it, c'mon Quinn." Puck said, taking Quinn's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

I started for the stairs, but Santana was too quick and grabbed my shoulder, "Not so fast, we need to talk." She pulled me to the bedroom and told Grant to go upstairs for breakfast.

When we entered the bedroom I started to speak, "I had no idea she was coming Santana, I-"

"Shut up, I'm talking now!" Santana looked at me, "You didn't have very mu8ch to say when she was her. Did you want her to stay, Finn?"

I glanced around and didn't answer, "Answer my question, your turn to answer with a yes or no!" Santana yelled.

"No." I looked at her for a second but looked away, I was afraid she was going to attack.

"Okay." He voice was cheery and soft, "That's all I needed."

With that she walked into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. "What just happened?" I said to myself.

She heard, "Honesty, it's always the answer Finnocence."

That night Puck and Quinn offered to watch the kids for two or three hours so me and Santana could walk the beach.

As we were walking the beach, Santana said, "You know Rachel wouldn't give up that easily; she'll probably be back within the week."

"I know," I nodded, squeezing her hand, "maybe again tomorrow, I'm not sure, but she's like that."

"I'll talk to her." She smiled mischievously.

"As long as it isn't something you can get arrested for…" I shook my head, laughing.

"I'll try my best, but you know me." She leaned into me.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled softly.

**I really hope you enjoyed this _20th installment! _ **

**Please review because i finally got to 20! **

**-W-P08 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so, disappointment on reviews, havent had any since chapter 18! I'm kinda sad, but i know you guys deserve an update! So please give me some feedback!**

**Please, please, please review!**

Chapter 21: For Ever and Ever

Santana P.O.V.

The drive home was pretty long, but when all was said and done it was better than the drive down. Grant napped most of the time and Mina and Jenna stayed relatively quiet. Puck and Quinn were still going strong and were repaired beyond imagine. They were dysfunctional, but so were Finn and I.

I was sitting on our bed, reading a magazine when Grant waddled in, yawning, "Why is everyone still awake? I've been in my room for at least 9 hours! And the babies just went down, I heard you."

I put down my magazine, "First of all, you have been in bed for 2 hours, not 9, silly, and second, the girls were put in their beds, or cribs, an hour ago."

"You and Daddy are still up, that isn't fair!" Grant whined.

"We are grown ups, when you're grown up you can stay up, too." I explained, taking the stubborn, almost 5 year old into my arms.

"How many years till I'm grown up?" He asked, curiously.

"At least 12 years, now, you need to back to bed before your daddy comes up and finds you out of bed for the fourth night in a row." I put him down and brought him back to his bedroom.

Grant had had trouble sleeping since we got back, it was probably because he wasn't in there with Noah, playing games and messing around and goofing off. I went back into my bedroom and picked up the magazine. I wasn't even halfway through some cheating scandal involving JLo when Finn came up. He had been in the basement catching the tail end of a baseball game. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I grinned.

"Did I hear Grant up?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but I put him back to bed. Jenna woke up about 15 minutes ago, before Grant got up, but I lulled her back to sleep. Mina has, surprisingly, stayed asleep." I frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"What?" Finn looked up, surprised, almost guiltily.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered, a little angrily.

"I mean, not really." Finn shifted around on his feet a little bit.

"Tell me." I stated simply, not a question, an honest statement.

"Rachel sent me another email and wrote her heart out about how much she loved me, again." He sighed, drawing back as if he thought I was going to hit him.

She had been sending emails ever since we got back, I told Finn to just delete them when they came, "Did you delete it?"

"Yeah, of course." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then problem solved." I nodded and pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

The next day as I was brushing my teeth for bed and Finn was in the shower; Grant walked into the bathroom, which was in our master suite, and claimed that he wasn't tired.

"What's the problem? This is the fifth time you've done this." I said, anger flaring.

"It's weird being back, I'm too used to the vacation." He shrugged.

"Ok, I'll tell you what. If you promise not to come in tomorrow you can sleep with me and Daddy." I sighed.

"Deal." He walked down the hall and came back dragging his blanket, a pillow, and his stuffed dinosaur, Paco.

"You don't need to bring all that stuff." I said, still kind of angry.

"Yes I do, Mom, it's important."

"Fine, get in the bed." I told him, rolling my eyes. I quickly finished brushing my teeth and sat on the bed.

The shower turned off and Finn came out a moment later, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. He then sifted through the dresser for a pair of socks. Grant then turned to me and said, "Mom, do you still love me?"

"What, Grant! Of course I still love you!" I nodded rapidly.

"But, you've been angry at me!" He said. By this time Finn was laughing and I hugged Grant and gave Finn a look.

"Grant, honey, just because I was angry with you doesn't mean I don't love you! I will always love you!" I hugged him tighter.

"No matter what?" Grant asked, his voice muffled from being pushed up against my shoulder.

"Yes!" I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes. Finn sat down on the bed and put a hand on Grant's shoulder.

"We will never stop loving you Grant!" Finn smiled encouragingly.

"Even when I'm grown up?" Grant looked at us both.

"Even when you're grown up." I nodded.

"For ever and ever?" Grant grinned slightly.

"Yes Grant, for ever and ever." And with that Finn and I collapsed around him in a group hug.

For ever and ever. That was how long we would love each other.

**Please Read; Important:!: This is sort of the end, there will be an epilogue, but thios story has run its course and it's time to end it. I really have enjoyed it, but it's time to move to other ideas and stories. **

**Please review! **

**-W-P08 **


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG, ikt's the end! I have enjoyed writing this story sooo musch and i was asked in a review, thank you for that by the way!, if i would do some more Finntana. And the answer is maybe! I'm thinkg of maybe a series of one-shots so you can see their kids growing up and stuff like that! But, right now i have like three ongoing stories! So, that is a lot; along with work, school, and all the other things i have going on! So, look for it within two-three months! It cshould be good! Anyway, i'm sure your tired of my rambling! So, please enjoy! **

**Please RevieW! **

Epilogue

Santana P.O.V.

I was very close to tears right now, my son was grown up! He was eighteen! Eighteen! As I stood next to Quinn at our sons' graduation party at my house we were shocked. Noah and Grant had just graduated from William McKinley. They both had been football players and they were in Glee Club. Next year the best friends were parting ways. Noah was going to go to Princeton University on a football scholarship with some money for academics. Katie Puckerman was currently enrolled at Yale. She stood near the snack table, talking to Jenna, my beautiful twins were fourteen and my youngest, Ryan Burt Hudson, was twelve! Grant was going to head to the University of Alabama on a football scholarship. Ryan walked over to me and said, "Mom, I can't find Grant anywhere."

"I'm sure he's around, let the adults talk honey." I said, pushing a lock of his light brown hair off of his tan forehead.

"You guys, excuse me, ladies, aren't even talking!" Ryan rolled his eyes in a very me sort of way.

"Go look for him in the house, he might be up in his room or something; if he is tell him I told him to come outside and enjoy the party." I turned Ryan around and he walked away slowly, mumbling a Spanish cuss word under his breath. He was even more like me than Mina was.

I turned to Quinn and said, "They are growing up so fast!"

"Yes, and it's really scary! Alice is already driving and Annemarie and Aiden are freshmen like Jenna and Mina! They are going to be sophomores next year! And Beth, oh my gosh, Beth is 29! It makes me feel old!" She sighed.

"Let's face it, Quinn, we are old!" I sniffled.

Puck walked over and said, "Hey Q," he gave her a kiss, "Hey Santana, how arwe you two faring?"

"Not well I'm afraid." Quinn laughed, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Not well at all." I gave him a sad smile before leaving Puck to comfort Quinn who was crying pretty hard by that time.

I walked towards Finn and grabbed his hand, "Hey Finnocence."

"Hey San, you okay?" Finn smiled at my old nickname for him.

"Sort of, Grant is a high school graduate! He's leaving the house in the fall; we don't get to see him every day!" I told him.

"For some reason, I think Grant will like that." Finn laughed, "But, I think it'll be hard for him to be separated from Noah for an extended amount of time, they are best friends."

I spotted the mohawked Puckerman joking around with Grant across the yard; I remembered how mad Quinn had been when Puck first gave Noah the mohawk, it wasn't pretty! Grant started walking towards us slowly, taking his time and finally stopping in front of me. He leaned down and embraced me tightly, his strong arms enclosing around my still-thin frame. "Mom, like you said, you'll love me forever and ever; I'll love you forever and ever."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stood back and stared at my usually joking son. His face had an air of seriousness, but then the soft smile quickly turned into a Lopez-like smirk and he said, "If I knew you'd be this attached to me I'd have left a looong time ago!"

I gave him a light smack on the arm and said, "I'm going to miss you, believe it or not! And I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights on you just because you're my son!"

He laughed and walked away to talk to Micah Anderson-Hummel. I turned to Finn, "Well, at least we have each other."

"Yeah, I'll love you forever and ever too." Finn smiled and kissed me slowly.

He was right, Grant was right, Grant's childhood might be ending, but, I could so handle it! Espexcially since I had Finn, Mina, Jenna, and Ryan by my side for now! I could do thism, because I had done it! That's what Finn and I do, we deal with things; we get things done! And that's how it should be. It all goes back to that day he interviewed for me and my life changed forever…. For the better.

**So there you haver it! Finn and Santana's crazy love story! Igf you like Quick, i have an ongoing story about them, so you can check that out! Otherwise, i'll see you in a couple months! Ireally hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review for this very last chapter! It would./will mean the world to me! **

**-W-P08 **


End file.
